Paradise Island
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Soul y Maka están en una isla paradisiaca SOLOS,¿El único problema?Es que la isla está completamente llena de lujuria,¿Lograrán cumplir con la misión sin perder su virginidad en el intento o terminarán cediendo ante la lujuria?SoulxMaka.MalSummary D:
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

**_Summary: _**___"Su misión es ir a la isla y capturar a la bruja que habita en ella, pero cuidado, la isla tiene un hechizo muy poderoso, espero que tengan mucho autocontrol" – fue lo último que dijo Shinigami-sama. "__Pero unos días después de llegar a la isla mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda cuando vi a Soul salir semidesnudo del baño"... Soul y Maka están en una isla paradisiaca SOLOS, el único problema es que la isla está completamente llena de lujuria, ¿Lograran cumplir con la misión sin perder su virginidad en el intento o terminaran cediendo ante la lujuria?_

_Sí, un nuevo fic porque se lo debía a alguien :) Sé que te dije que lo subiría apenas terminara Love Is a Simple Thing, pero conociéndome seguramente se me iba a olvidar. xD __Bueno haré unas pequeñas aclaraciones: __**Primero**__, Este fic lo actualizaré apenas acabe el de Love Is a Simple Thing. __**Segundo**__, este fic tendrá ejem… algunas escenas llenas de perversión :L xD __**Tercero**__, lo vuelvo a repetir escenas llenas de perversión(?) y __**Cuarto**__, será puro SoulxMaka. :Q_ xD _

* * *

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Soul POV.**_

_Death City. Febrero/O8/2O1O._

_O3:23 am._

Bufé molesto por quinta vez en el día -Mejor dicho _mañana_-.

Estaba molesto y eso se notaba a cientos de miles de kilómetros. Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era ir a golpear al estúpido de Kid por habernos despertado tan temprano.

Digo, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre despertar a un par de adolescentes por la mañana? Sólo a Kid. Bueno sí, ahora era un Death Scythe y debía estar ahí cuando me necesitaran, ¡Pero estar despierto a esta hora era totalmente insano! Y más si el día anterior tuviste una misión que te dejó cansado hasta los huesos.

Escuché como Maka bostezaba y cuando volteé a verla se estaba tallando los ojos. Ella también estaba cansada.

— ¿Por qué crees que Kid nos haya levantado tan temprano? — preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

— No lo sé, pero en cuanto lo vea, lo golpearé — respondí molesto.

— Si es por una estupidez, no te preocupes que yo te ayudo — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo que llegábamos al Shibusen. Al entrar Kid nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la Death Room, lo cual nos pareció un poco raro a Maka y a mí.

— Maka, Soul — Saludó Kid formalmente como solía hacerlo siempre — Mi padre los está esperando.

— ¿Shinigami-sama? — preguntamos Maka y yo al unisonó.

Kid asintió.

— No dijiste nada al respecto, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Maka con desconfianza.

— Bueno porque — Kid hizo una pausa — No es fácil decírselos.

— ¿Decirnos qué? — pregunté también con desconfianza.

Kid nos miró fijamente durante un rato y después suspiró.

— Una misión — dijo finalmente.

Maka y yo nos miramos.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es darnos una misión? — dijimos ambos al unisonó.

— Es que esta no es una misión, emm ¿Cómo decirlo? — Guardó silencio — _Normal._

— ¿A qué te refieres? – volvimos a preguntar.

Kid guardó silencio.

— Es mejor que hablen con mi padre. Él es el mas capacitado para hablar de eso — respondió nervioso y evadiendo nuestras miradas.

Abrió las puertas de la Death Room e hizo un ademan para que entráramos. Maka y yo nos miramos con desconfianza pero al final entramos. Shinigami-sama estaba ahí tarareando una canción que no reconocí.

— ¡Soul, Maka! Buenos días — saludó Shinigami-sama muy feliz como siempre.

— Buenos días Shinigami-sama — saludamos e hicimos una reverencia.

— Tal vez se pregunten por qué los cité tan temprano — Shinigami-sama hizo una pausa — Verán, hace un par de horas los habitantes de una pequeña isla del Caribe nos informaron de un ataque de bruja.

— ¿Qué clase de bruja? — preguntó Maka.

— Una muy poderosa y única en su clase. Ustedes chicos son los más capacitados para esta misión. Ya que la bruja, lanzó un poderoso hechizo a la isla — un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda apenas Shinigami-sama había mencionado la palabra "hechizo"

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo? — pregunté para después voltear a ver a Maka.

Shinigami-sama murmuró algo que ni Maka ni yo alcanzamos a comprender. Ni siquiera Chrona murmuraba así.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntamos al unisonó.

— No, nada… no puedo decirles por el momento, es mejor que vayan a la isla, ayuden a los habitantes a irse de ahí y una vez que estén solos se comunican conmigo. Así les explicaré de mejor forma su misión — Cuando terminó de hablar Shinigami-sama parecía nervioso. — ¡Oh sí! Si terminan rápido con la misión podrán tener unas vacaciones en esa isla chicos.

— ¡¿Enserio? — preguntamos entusiasmados.

— ¡Sí chicos! — Exclamó Shinigami-sama aun nervioso.

— ¡Aceptamos! — Dijo Maka con felicidad.

— ¡Bien! Entonces vayan a casa a hacer sus maletas, salen ya mismo hacia el Caribe. — dijo Shinigami-sama moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro con felicidad.

Ambos salimos de la Death Room con una gran sonrisa del rostro y nos dirigimos al departamento a hacer las maletas.

Aunque había algo raro en todo esto. Pero tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación.

Estaba realmente entusiasmado, tener unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones en una isla del Caribe no sonaba tan mal. ¿Qué seria lo difícil? Atrapar a la bruja, no lo creo. Tanto Maka como yo hemos mejorado muchísimo, así que eso será tarea fácil.

No tengo de que preocuparme ¿Verdad?

… _O tal vez sí…_

* * *

_Saludos desde el más acá humanos ewe (?) ok no xD pues no sé que decir ._. Ando medio bloqueada últimamente ewe no se porque será OwO Bueno, ya lo dije apenas termine el de __Love Is a Simple Thing actualizo este (y los otros que tengo pendiente también), O depende de los reviews e imaginación –hace un arcoíris como Bob Esponja (?)- haha ok no ewe whatever sin más que decir me retiro por el momento. Nos vemos en la actualización de Love Is a Simple Thing que casi acabo el cap. *O* haha bueno ya biiee xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, **__—pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día lo sean ;D xD—__** son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

_A ver, en primer lugar, ya está la continuación(agradézcanle en esta ocasión a Honne Dell(un 'vocaloid' parecido a Soul xD) y su canción ButterFly on your right shoulder), en segundo, los POV's en cada capítulo irán cambiando, en este(por si no se nota) es desde el punto de vista de Maka. Por último, gomen si quedó raro, la imaginación me abandonó ;u; Sin más que decir; ¡A leer~!_

* * *

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O1: Primer día en el infierno.**_

…

Suspiré nerviosa mientras veía por la pequeña ventana del avión.

Sólo podía ver nubes, nubes y muchas más nubes. Desde que habíamos salido del Shibusen y de Death City, un extraño presentimiento invadió por completo mi cuerpo. Era como si algo _malo_ fuera a pasar.

Volví a suspirar al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia la izquierda y me encontraba con ese par de orbes rubíes que distinguían a mi compañero.

— ¿Estás bien, Maka? — Preguntó Soul mirándome con preocupación.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí claro, estoy bien — Respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? — Volvió a preguntar — Estás algo rara desde que salimos de Death City.

— Sip, estoy muy bien, es sólo que me molesta un poco viajar en avión — mentí.

Soul me miró extrañado.

— ¿Desde cuando te molesta viajar en avión?

— Desde hoy, deja de hacer tantas preguntas, ¿Quieres? — Le regañé fastidiada.

— Todavía de que me preocupo por ti me respondes de mala manera, aparte de plana, malhumorada — Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia al frente.

En otro momento seguro le hubiera dado un GRAN Maka-Chop pero tenia mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparme. Suspiré nuevamente y mi mirada se volvió a perder en la gran cantidad de nubes.

Después de un rato me quedé completamente dormida. Cuando desperté estábamos a nada de llegar a la isla en el Caribe y otra vez, el extraño presentimiento invadió mi cuerpo. No tengo idea del porqué. No debía estar así.

La misión era muy fácil.

Encontrar a la bruja, matarla y quedarnos con su alma. Entonces ¿Por qué algo me decía que no sería así de fácil?

"_Tranquila Maka, no pasará nada malo. Sólo estás alucinando" _

Tal vez mi conciencia tenía razón. Haberme levantado tan temprano ya comenzaba a afectarme.

Sonreí.

Nada malo pasaría. Además si la terminábamos la misión rápido, tendríamos unas bien merecidas vacaciones y eso es algo que realmente nos hace falta a Soul y a mí.

* * *

_En alguna isla del Caribe. Febrero/O8/2O1O._

_O9:45 am._

Apenas bajamos del avión, éste volvió a despegar.

Soul y yo nos miramos un poco extrañados pero no le hicimos mucho caso. Di un paso y un escalofrió recorrió por completo mi espalda. ¿De verdad todo estaba bien?

— Que extraño — murmuró Soul para él mismo pero pude escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente, ¿Acaso él también sentiría aquel extraño presentimiento?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, anda vámonos — Dijo para después comenzar a caminar.

Bufé molesta mientras le seguía el paso.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel. Las personas que estaban ahí comenzaban a irse parecían aterrorizados. Bueno, ¿Y quién no estaría así con una bruja rondando por la pequeña isla?

— Ustedes deben de venir del Shibusen, ¿Cierto? — preguntó una voz femenina sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos. Volteé mi rostro encontrándome así con una mujer de unos 26 años de ojos violetas con cuerpo de modelo.

— Sí — Respondí con una sonrisa — Nosotros venimos del Shibusen.

— ¡Me alegro tanto! Por fin, alguien se hará cargo de esa bruja — dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y mirándonos con una sonrisa — Mi nombre es Andy y soy la encargada de está pequeña isla.

— Un Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Maka y él — dije mientras señalaba a mi arma— es Soul, mi compañero.

Pero Soul no decía ni una palabra, cuando volteé a verlo casi le daba un derrame nasal al ver a todas las chicas en bikinis muy provocativos. Pero unos segundos después una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su nariz cuando a una chica se le abrió el top de su bikini. Bufé molesta al mismo tiempo que sacaba una enciclopedia de quién sabe donde y le daba un buen Maka-Chop a Soul por pervertido.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa, salvaje? — gritó mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

— ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! — le grité también mientras todas las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban sorprendidos.

— ¡No es mi culpa que se le haya abierto el sostén! — se defendió.

— No, pero es tu culpa ser un pervertido.

— Etto… chicos, siento interrumpirlos — murmuró Andy, Soul y yo dejamos de pelear para voltear a verla. — No es necesario armar todo un escándalo.

Miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que todas las personas nos miraban extraño y murmuraban cosas entre ellas. Me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada.

— Lo siento — murmuré.

Soul bufó por lo bajo.

Andy rió nerviosa mientras nos miraba fijamente.

— Bueno, les daré un pequeño recorrido por la isla, si están de acuerdo. — dijo ella amablemente.

Soul y yo nos miramos fijamente y después volteamos a verla.

— Claro. — contestamos al unisonó.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo Andy con una sonrisa — síganme.

Asentimos y comenzamos a caminar detrás de Andy. Ella nos mostró casi toda la isla, desde el hotel, hasta dónde comenzaba el pequeño bosque. No quiso adentrarse ahí porque, según los ciudadanos la bruja se esconde en ese lugar.

— ¿Entonces la bruja está escondida en el bosque? — preguntó Soul.

— Sí, después que lanzó el hechizo, voló rápidamente hasta adentrarse por completo en el bosque — murmuró Andy con preocupación.

— No te preocupes Andy-san, Soul y yo atraparemos a la bruja, ¿Verdad Soul? — pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Soul asintió al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

— ¡Me alegra tanto escuchar eso! ¡Espero de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien en su misión chicos! — Andy sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— Gracias, ahora, ¿Te parece bien si ayudamos a todos a irse de una vez? — pregunté y ella asintió.

Andy comenzó a caminar hasta el hotel mientras yo volteaba a ver a Soul. Él tenía la mirada perdida al interior del bosque, parecía estar preocupado por algo. Suspiré y me acerqué hasta donde estaba parado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté.

Él volteó a verme sorprendido pero después sonrió torcidamente.

— Es sólo qué… no sé, ¿Tú no sientes algo raro, Maka?

— ¿Raro? — lo miré fijamente y él también me miró. Y por unos instantes me perdí en sus ojos rubíes. — Sí, pero debe ser por el hechizo de la bruja, Soul. No te preocupes, estoy segura que podremos con esta misión.

Soul sonrió.

— Tienes razón, un chico tan _cool_ como yo, puede con cualquier misión, andando pechos planos, tenemos una misión que cumplir. — dijo Soul burlonamente para después comenzar a caminar hasta el hotel.

Me dieron ganas de partirle la cabeza con un Maka-Chop, pero decidí suspirar y tratar de calmarme, no valía la pena comenzar a pelear otra vez con Soul. Ya encontraría otra ocasión para desquitarme.

Caminé yo también hasta el hotel, ahí encontré a Soul ayudando a unas chicas a cargar sus maletas, él estaba algo sonrojado pero sonriendo de manera _cool_. Ya que ellas estaban vestidas con unos vestidos muuuy cortos. Negué con la cabeza.

"_estúpido Soul pervertido"_

Me di la vuelta molesta para comenzar a caminar pero;

— ¡Auch! — gemí de dolor después de haber caído al suelo de sentón.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — Se disculpó una voz masculina — No me di cuenta que estabas ahí, discúlpame por favor.

— ¿Eh? — alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro -muy guapo debo de mencionar-; mirándome con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó para después extenderme una mano, para que me pudiera levantar del suelo. Acepte su mano y me levanté. Pero me sonrojé al darme cuenta que el chico vestía sólo unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y estaba sin camisa, dejándome ver su bien formado torso.

Y por alguna razón, tuve el impulso de recorrer su torso con mi dedo índice.

¿Era mi imaginación o comenzaba a hacer calor? "_¡Autocontrol, Maka! ¡Autocontrol!"_

Asentí mientras sonreía tímidamente y desviaba la mirada.

— Me alegro. No pensé que hubiera alguien frente a mí — él rió de una manera muy encantadora mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. — Oh, perdona mi descortesía, ni nombre es Alex, ¿Puedo conocer el tuyo _bella dama_?

— Maka — respondí sonrojada pero dándole mi mejor sonrisa al chico.

— ¿Vienes a quedarte? — Preguntó preocupado — Te recomendarías que no lo hicieras, la isla está hechizada.

— Ah sí, lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Vine a atrapar a la bruja.

Alex me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, y ¿Eres técnico o arma? — preguntó.

— Técnico — respondí sonriendo — mi arma debe de andar por ahí coqueteando con alguna mujer.

— Pues no me sorprendería después de tan tremendo hechizo que tiene la isla — murmuró. Lo miré fijamente, eso había sonado muy raro y no me daba buena espina.

— ¡Alex! — se escuchó otra voz masculina a mi espalda, volteé lentamente para encontrarme más chicos, 'vestidos' de la misma manera que él , todo eran muy guapos y tenían una linda sonrisa, ya comenzaba a preguntarme si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno.

Él sonrió.

"_Que lindo se ve sonriendo, ¡Hey no Maka! Tranquila, tú no eres así, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"_ Sí, mi conciencia tiene razón, yo no soy así ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Pero… ¡Al diablo! Es tan lindo. Y no sólo él, sus amigos también.

— Bueno Maka, me tengo que ir o perderé el avión, espero tener la suerte de encontrarte algún otro día, bella damisela — Alex puso una sonrisa que lo hacia ver realmente _sexy_ al mismo tiempo que guiñaba su ojo izquierdo provocando que yo me sonrojara al instante.

— Yo también lo espero Alex, — sonreí de la misma manera que él. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Pero antes de irse volteo a verme y volvió a sonreírme.

Me sonrojé y le sonreí también, hasta que se fue.

Hey un momento… era mi imaginación o acababa de coquetear con un completo desconocido. Me sonrojé al máximo y comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido alguno.

Salí de mi trance cuando escuché la voz de Soul a mis espaldas llamándome.

— Hey Maka, ¿Qué pasa? Llevo más de 5 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso.

— Yo… no sé que me pasó — murmuré aun con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Ah? No de nada — dije mientras lo miraba fijamente con una muy falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí rápidamente.

Él simplemente suspiró.

— Vamos Soul, terminemos de ayudar a las personas — dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Soul me siguió.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la recepción del hotel, Andy estaba ahí mirándonos con una sonrisa muy cálida.

— Chicos, se me había olvidado mencionarles que ustedes no se alojaran en este hotel.

— ¿Ah no? — Soul y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y después a ella.

— No. Ustedes de quedarán en una de las cabañas que están frente al mar — ella sonrió.

Mi arma sonrió torcidamente, al parecer le agradaba la idea, pero a mí no mucho, había enserio algo raro en esta isla y el mal presentimiento se hacia cada vez más fuerte en mí.

— La idea me parece _cool_ — dijo Soul. — ¿Tú qué opinas Maka?

— ¿Eh?... Ah me parece bien — respondí no muy convencida.

— Bien, ya que están de acuerdo, síganme les mostraré su cabaña. — Andy sonrió y nosotros asentimos.

Caminos hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que estaba frente al mar, miramos sorprendidos lo lindo que se veía el lugar y sonreí un poco, olvidándome de todo. Sentí como el viento movía mis cabellos y una pequeña ráfaga daba en mi rostro dándome una pequeña sensación de libertad.

Sonreí. No pasaría nada malo… ¿_Cierto_?

Andy caminó hasta la pequeña cabaña para acto seguido abrir la puerta, cuando nos adentramos Soul y yo volvimos a sonreí. ¡Era realmente hermosa! Las paredes era de madera, habían dos ventanas en la sala y algunas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes.

— ¡Que linda! — Exclamamos al unisonó.

— Jeje… Que bueno que les gustó. La cabaña tiene dos habitaciones, una cocina, la sala de estar y un baño, espero que no sea eso un problema. — murmuró ella con preocupación.

— Ah no, en Death City, compartimos un departamento con un baño — Respondió Soul aun admirando la cabaña. — No hay problema con eso.

— Seep — Asentí, dándole la razón a Soul.

— ¡Que bien! — Andy sonrió. — Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y yo también tengo que ir. El avión no tarda en llegar al aeropuerto.

— Claro, Andy-san. Que tengas muy bien viaje — dije con una pequeña sonrisa. — Y no te preocupes, atraparemos a la bruja.

Andy sonrió.

— Me alegra tanto escuchar eso. Muchas gracias chicos.

Soul y yo sonreímos.

* * *

Después de una hora, cuando todos se habían ido, dejándonos únicamente a Soul y a mí en la isla, decidimos desempacar y acomodarnos en la cabaña. Cada quien eligió su habitación, yo fui a la mía y una vez que terminé de guardar mi ropa, decidí cambiarme.

Me puse una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pequeño short color azul cielo. Hacia demasiado calor en la isla y eso no me gustaba mucho, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada. Suspiré al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y caminaba hasta la sala. Al llegar ahí, me dejé caer completamente cansada al sofá.

Miré al techo mientras pensaba en aquel extraño presentimiento que, aun seguía invadiendo mi cuerpo. Pero exactamente ¿Por qué?

Volví a suspirar mientras mi mirada se perdía en el ventilar de techo que había en la cabaña.

— Hey Maka, ¿Es mi imaginación ó hace mucho calor aquí? — Escuché la voz de Soul, volteé hacia donde él estaba parado y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que mi compañero estaba sin camisa.

— Sí — Respondí nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

Soul se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar voltear a verlo. Se veía realmente…_sexy_ así, y esa cicatriz le sentaba realmente genial, al bien formado torso de mi compañero. Y por alguna extraña razón, tuve el impulso de lanzarme contra él y besarlo desesperadamente.

"_Autocontrol Maka, autocontrol"._

¡A la mierda el jodido autocontrol! En pocos segundos ya me había lanzando contra Soul para besarlo con pasión, él no tardó nada en corresponderme mientras me levantaba del sofá y acorralaba en la pared más cercana para después profundizar el beso.

"_Haz que pare Maka, ¡Joder!"_

Pero ignoré todo pensamiento y me dediqué a disfrutar del momento que estaba compartiendo con Soul. Aunque sabia que estaba mal, pero a pesar de todo, no _quería_ pararlo.

Él me acorraló más en la pared para después separar por unos momentos nuestros labios y tomar un poco de oxigeno para nuestros pulmones. Poco fue el tiempo que duramos separados, ya que a los pocos segundos estábamos besándonos apasionadamente. No me di cuenta en que momento Soul me había levantado y mis piernas estaban enredadas en sus caderas, mientras su cuerpo se restregaba contra el mío, lo que me hacia gemir inconscientemente…

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasandome?..._

* * *

_Puff, lo siento si no eh actualizado los otros fics, ando medio de mal humor y no es fácil escribir comedia así ¿Sabían? Bueno OwO el primer capitulo de este fic, haha como ven, la lujuria ya empezó a atacar a nuestros protagonistas xD ¿Les gustó? Miren que en los siguientes capítulos pasaran más cosas entre ellos *-* xD bueno, trataré de escribir Love is a simple thing, aunque con mi estado de animo, no creo poder hacer mucho -w- _

_PD: ¿Alguien quiere cooperar para comprar a mi Frankie Stein de Monster High? –se traumó(?)- Ok no XD me conformo con que dejen review *-* por cierto ewe ¿Quieren que el fic tenga lemmon? OwwÓ xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: **Ligero** OoC, **por parte de Maka y de Soul (Creo que ligero es poco xD). Escenas "algo" **pervertidas** a lo largo del fic, si te molestan, por favor **no leas**. _

_Eh aquí la continuación, es desde el punto de vista de Soul :3_

* * *

_**Paradise Island.**_

**Capítulo O2: Cuando la **_Lujuria_** ataca.**

_En alguna isla del Caribe. Febrero/O8/2O1O._

_1O:45 am._

**…**

**H**abía pasado cerca de una desde que todos se habían ido, dejándonos únicamente a Maka y a mí. Me encontraba arreglando las cosas en la que seria mi nueva habitación. No me quejaba, era un poco más grande que la que solía tener en el departamento.

Suspiré mientras terminaba a de arreglar mi ropa en la pequeña cajonera.

No sé porque, pero aún seguía teniendo aquel extraño presentimiento. Desde que llegué aquí me sentí un poco ¿extraño? Al ver a todas esas chicas en bikinis y con vestidos muy cortos. Digo, no soy tan pervertido.

Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la sala. El calor que hacia en la isla era insoportable, así que decidí sacarme la camisa.

Al llegar a la sala noté que Maka tenía la mirada perdida en el ventilador de techo que había en la cabaña, se notaba preocupada así que opté por hablarle.

— Hey Maka, ¿Es mi imaginación ó hace mucho calor aquí?— murmuré. Maka volteó a verme y pude notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

— Sí—. Respondió nerviosa mientras apartaba la mirada. Me encogí de hombros mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y me dejaba caer en él. Mi mirada se perdió por unos momentos en la chimenea que había frente a mí.

Pero poco después, sentí la mirada fija de Maka sobre mí. Mejor dicho sobre mi pecho, la miré un poco extrañado y cuando iba a hablarle no pude, porque simple y sencillamente sus labios no me lo permitieron.

Maka me besaba apasionadamente y yo, no tardé nada en empezar a corresponderle a su inesperado beso. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, y que debía pararlo, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Es más, algo me decía que continuara.

Así que levanté a Maka del sofá y la acorralé en la pared más cercana para después profundizar el beso. Tomé su pierna derecha para enredarla en mi cintura y después hacer lo mismo con la izquierda. Despegué un poco mis labios de los de ella, para tomar un poco de oxigeno, aunque después volví a juntarnos.

Comencé a restregar mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sólo para escucharla gemir y debo admitir que me encantaba. Me separé de sus labios para comenzar a bajar lentamente por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando húmedos besos en el camino.

Maka enredó sus dedos en mi blanco cabello mientras seguía gimiendo. Mis manos acariciaron sus muslos lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera un poco más fuerte. Sonreí ante eso y regresé a sus labios.

Mis manos metieron lentamente en su camiseta y fueron subiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su sujetador, cuando lo toqué Maka volvió a gemir. Sonreí y sin tiempo que perder quité su camiseta.

No pude evitar excitarme al ver el sujetador tan provocativo que Maka estaba usando. Ella me miró algo sonrojada, pero yo le sonreí aunque luego me lancé contra su cuello para besarla ahí. Maka gimió fuertemente mientras jalaba mi cabello.

Lamí su cuello y Maka se tensó.

Algo en mi interior me decía que debía pararlo, que esto no estaba nada bien. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, Maka me excitaba y no podía controlarlo. Tenia tantas ganas de hacerla completamente mía.

Maka llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda donde comenzó a dejar tímidas caricias. Sus piernas apretaron más mi cintura haciendo que su intimidad se restregara con mi erección. Gruñí de placer ante esa acción al igual que ella.

La besé con pasión y lamí con mi lengua sus labios, Maka abrió la boca e introduje mi lengua en su boca.

Su sabor era completamente dulce y exquisito. Juro que en esos momentos mi autocontrol, se estaba yendo a la mierda. Su lengua comenzó a moverse contra la mía, en una pelea sin tregua.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, retiré mi lengua de su boca y un pequeño hilito de saliva me acompañó en mi salida. La miré fijamente, sus ojos jades se había oscurecido un poco por la excitación y sabía que los míos estaban igual.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nuestra respiración era rápida y nuestras mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

Después de un rato de silencio, Maka se volvió a restregar contra mi erección y gemí de placer ante aquello.

¡Esa mujer estaba volviéndome loco! ¡Joder!

— ¡So-Soul! —Gimió ella mientras seguía restregándose contra mi cuerpo.

— ¡Maka! ¡Joder! —Gemí—. ¡Estás volviéndome loco!

Ella gimió en respuesta mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y seguía moviendo sus caderas. De seguir así ambos llegaríamos al orgasmo.

La besé con desesperación mientras metía mis manos en su espalda, buscando el broche de su sujetador.

—_Pero mira nada más, parece que alguien se está divirtiendo con su amiguita_— murmuró burlonamente el diablillo en mi cabeza.

—_Déjame en paz_ —Gruñí molesto.

— _Pero si no vengo a molestarte. Digamos que estoy aquí para apoyarte._

— _¿Cómo?_ —pregunté desconfiado.

— _¿La quieres no?_ —Preguntó— _¿La deseas, no es verdad? Tómala, mírala, se ve claramente que ella también te desea, Soul. No la hagas esperar más. Hazla tuya._

Sonreí y el diablillo también lo hizo.

Algo en mi interior me decía, que él tenía algo que ver con todo esto y que no cediera a la tentación, pero ya era muy tarde…

Quité el sujetador de Maka y al hacerlo sus pechos botaron de arriba hacia abajo, como en una danza completamente sensual ante mis ojos. Me excité de sobre manera cuando vi sus pezones sonrosados y en pocos segundos me llevé uno de sus senos a mi boca.

Maka gimió de placer.

Comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones, mientras mi mano se encargaba de masajear su otro pecho.

— ¡So-Soul! —Gimió fuertemente.

Mordí con suavidad su pezón y Maka volvió a gemir, volviéndome completamente loco.

Sin tiempo que perder, caminé hasta el sofá con Maka en brazos y la recosté sobre éste. Me puse sobre ella y comencé a quitarle lentamente el short, dejándola únicamente con sus húmedas bragas.

Maka desabrochó y quitó mis pantalones, dejándome sólo con mis apretados bóxers.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Maka comenzó a mover sus caderas otra vez, haciéndome gemir de placer. Era jodidamente placentero sentir su intimidad restregándose contra mi miembro.

¡Mierda! Yo ya no aguantaba, quería hacerla mía de una vez por todas. Quería entrar en ella, hacerla gritar y gemir mi nombre. Más sin embargo algo hizo que te detuviera.

Aún tenía algo de autocontrol. Lo cual me hizo ver que esto estaba mal. Muy mal. ¿Desde cuándo Maka levantaba ese tipo de reacciones en mí? Y ¿Desde cuándo las levantaba, yo en ella?

La miré fijamente.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

— Maka. —La llamé— Esto… esto no está bien. —Ella abrió sus ojos. Me miró sorprendida y avergonzada

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —Preguntó completamente sonrojada, mientras cubría sus pechos con sus manos.

— Yo… eso sólo qué, no puedo hacer esto contigo. No de esta forma, no sé que es lo que me pasa, Maka. Perdóname, por favor. No quiero obligarte a nada. —murmuré mientras me levantaba y me ponía mis pantalones.

— No —dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá, aun tapándose sus pechos—. Yo debí haber detenido esto. Pero no pude, yo tampoco sé que pasa conmigo.

— Olvidemos esto, ¿Si? Finjamos que nunca pasó —Maka me miró con duda pero luego asintió— Hay que vestirnos.

Ella volvió a asentir mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su ropa del suelo, luego caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Suspiré mientras me regañaba mentalmente y me dejaba caer al sofá con mi rostro entre mis manos.

Seguramente ella me odiaba, por no haber parado antes, pero es que simplemente no podía, no sé porqué.

— Eres _un idiota Soul, ella pudo haber sido tuya, y perdiste esa oportunidad_ —dijo el diablillo molesto.

Chasqueé la lengua.

— Cállate y déjame en paz. —Murmuré— Eres tú, el que hace que me pase eso con Maka, ¿verdad?

El diablillo se rió.

— _Oh pequeño Soul, ya te eh dicho una y mil veces, que no puedo hacer eso._ —Canturreó divertido el desgraciado.

— Lárgate —Dije completamente molesto.

Lo escuché burlarse una vez más antes de dejarme solo. Volví a suspirar y comencé a pensar en la mejor forma de disculparme con Maka.

Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera en el cuerpo de Maka. Se veía tan linda y tan deseable, que me estaba arrepintiendo de haber parado lo que estábamos haciendo.

Hey momento… ¡¿En que mierda estoy pensado?

Necesito una buena ducha fría, para poder pensar mejor.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta mi habitación para coger algo de ropa limpia para poder ducharme. Salí de mi cuarto con una toalla y ropa, comencé a caminar hasta el baño, pero antes de llegar ahí, volteé hacia la habitación de Maka.

Ella seguía encerrada ahí. Tenía que disculparme con ella, pero ¿De qué manera lo haría? …Además, ella también tenía algo de culpa, por no haberme detenido.

¡Argh! ¡Cómo odio mi vida!

* * *

Me encerré en el baño, quité mi ropa y encendí la ducha. Cuando sentí las gotas de agua _fría_, no pude evitar gruñir molesto. Suspiré por quién sabe cuanta vez en el día. Sabía que haber aceptado esta misión, no nos iba a traer nada bueno.

¡La próxima vez, juro hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido!

Debí haberme negado. ¡Pero es que, la idea de estar en una isla en el Caribe era realmente _tentadora_! ¡Joder!

Bufé mientras terminaba de vestirme, para luego salir del baño. Caminé hasta la cocina para tomar algo de leche, —si es que había— Cuando llegué a la sala, Maka estaba, otra vez, sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea.

Carraspeé un poco tratando de llamar su atención. Lo cual conseguí, ya que volteó a mirarme dudosa.

— Maka… yo —Suspiré— Perdóname. —murmuré con arrepentimiento y bajando la mirada apenado.

— Tranquilo, Soul, no fue tu culpa del todo, también fue culpa mía por no haberte detenido. —dijo ella mirándome con una linda sonrisa.

— Está bien. —Musité, para luego sonreírle torcidamente— Voy a la cocina por un poco de leche, ¿Quieres algo?

Maka se lo pensó por un momento, pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza. Le volví a sonreír y caminé hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta del refrigerador y busqué leche entre todas las cosas que había ahí dentro.

Sonreí en cuanto la encontré y justo antes de darle el primer trago, escuché la voz —mejor dicho, el grito— de Maka desde el sofá.

— ¡Soul Eater Evans! —Gritó— ¡Más te vale usar un vaso, y no beber directamente de la boquilla!

Reí un poco ante eso y mejor decidí hacerle caso, no quería enfrentar la furia de Maka. Por no haber utilizado un vaso. Caminé hasta dónde estaba la alacena y saqué un vaso. Serví un poco de leche en éste y la tomé.

Cuando terminé, salí de la cocina y fui dónde estaba Maka, me senté a su lado y la miré fijamente.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió, para hacerle platica.

Ella volteó a verme y luego suspiró.

— En la misión. —Murmuró—. Algo me dice que no será tan fácil cómo lo pensaba. Sé que la bruja, no será tanto problema, pero aun así hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

— El hechizo que tiene la isla.

— Ah eso… ¿Por qué no hablamos con Shinigami-sama?

— Si tienes razón, total, él sabe que hechizo tiene ¿No?

— Sí —Respondí.

Maka se levantó del sofá y yo también lo hice.

* * *

Caminamos hacia el baño y cuando estuvimos ahí, Maka marcó en el espejo _42-42-564. _En pocos segundos la imagen de Shinigami-sama apareció en él.

— ¡Holas! ¡Holitas! —Saludó felizmente, muy propio de él— ¿Cómo les va, chicos?

— Buenos días, Shinigami-sama —Saludamos para luego hacer una reverencia.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Ya están solos?

— Sí —Respondió Maka— Etto, Shinigami-sama, ¿Podría decirnos, cuál es la misión y qué hechizo tiene la isla?

Hubo silencio.

Shinigami-sama carraspeó un poco y luego habló.

— Su misión es derrotar a la bruja. Ya que esa es la única manera para romper el hechizo. —Hizo una pausa— Y bueno, el hechizo que tiene la isla, es… la _lujuria_.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté.

— A qué… bueno, que la isla hace que impulsos lujuriosos entren en tu cuerpo —murmuró, creo que ahora empiezo a entender todo— Los envié a ustedes chicos, porque son los que más autocontrol tienen, y sé que podrán controlar los impulsos.

Maka y yo hicimos silencio.

Ahora entiendo porque tenía tantas ganas de hacer _mía_ a Maka, ahora entiendo porque no pude detenerme en aquel momento. Ahora entiendo porqué sigo teniendo esas ganas de estar con Maka.

Maka me miró y yo la miré.

— ¿Pe-pero qué pasa, si no podemos controlar los impulsos? —Preguntó Maka, preocupada.

— Pues en ese caso, espero que tengan mucho autocontrol. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del espejo. Como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Dejándonos a Maka y a mí, con la palabra en la boca.

_Lujuria…_

— Maka. —Le llamé. Ella volteó a mirarme— ¡¿Qué haremos?

— No sé. —Contestó nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo qué no sabes? —casi grité.

— ¡Yo, no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones! —Me respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡Estamos jodidos, Maka! —Grité.

Creo que estaba a punto de tirarme al suelo, convulsionar y después desmayarme. Ok, tranquilo Soul, eso no es nada cool. Respiré profundamente y luego miré a Maka.

— No Soul, no estamos jodidos —murmuró ella, aunque no sonaba muy convencida de sus palabras— Sólo tenemos que, tener autocontrol.

Rodé los ojos y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

— Claro Maka, para ti es fácil decirlo, porque tú no tienes un demonio en la cabeza que te obliga a tener _fantasías eróticas _con tu compañera y además quiere que la hagas _tuya_. —grité sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras. Cuando me cayó el veinte de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé completamente y miré a Maka.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Balbuceaba, cosas que no entendí mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

¡Oh mierda! Acababa de decirle a Maka, que tengo fantasías eróticas con ella, ¡Genial! El día no puede ir peor.

— So-Soul… tú —murmuró ella sonrojándose cada vez más. Y la verdad se veía tan adorable, que me daban ganas de besarla otra vez y hacerla…

¡Hey no! ¡Otra vez no!

"_¡Autocontrol Soul, autocontrol!" _

Escuché al diablillo burlarse dentro de mí y entonces, ya no pude controlarme más.

En pocos segundos, había juntado mis labios con los de Maka en un apasionado beso.

"_¡Piensa en Maka, Soul, piensa en ella!"_

* * *

_¡Carajo! Cómo que hace calor, ¿No? Haha xD Ok no e.e demasiada perversión por el momento. Jojo :3, apuesto a qué ustedes hubieran preferido que Soul y Maka siguieran haciendo cosas malas coff xD pero eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos capítulos más ;D, por cierto respecto a lo del Lemmon, decidí que sí les pondré. Bueno ¿Les gustó? Aunque creo que el cap. quedó algo corto, pero así serán todos. D: bueno me voy._

_{PD: Por si se preguntaban, Soul y Maka tienen 17 años.}_

_Saludos lectores._

_**-.M**__aka __**K**__agamine._

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: **__Ligero __**OoC **__por parte de Maka y Soul. Así como también habrán escenas__** algo pervertidas **__al lo largo del fic, si te molestan__** NO leas, por favor.**_

_Un nuevo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Maka, ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Ah! Por si se preguntaban, el **OoC** se debe a qué tal vez, no pueda llevar la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas(sobre todo la de Maka) al píe de la letra, ya que recordemos, están en una isla llena de lujuria, por lo tanto Maka es la qué se verá más afectada por eso. _

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O3: Cuando el **__Autocontrol__**, no es suficiente.**_

**…**

**H**ace apenas unos minutos, acabábamos de hablar con Shinigami-sama, el cual no dijo que el hechizo que tiene la isla, es la lujuria. Por lo tanto impulsos lujuriosos mandarán en tu cuerpo. O algo parecido y la verdad, no sabía que pensar o qué hacer, en ese tipo de situaciones.

Soul estaba como loco gritando que estábamos jodidos y no sé que tantas majaderías más. Pero por su cara, pude darme cuenta que estaba apunto de darle alguna especie de ataque.

— No Soul, no estamos jodidos —murmuré, para tratar de calmarlo, aunque muy en el fondo no estaba muy convencida de mis propias palabras.

Vi cómo Soul rodaba los ojos, para después pasar una mano por su blanco cabello, despeinándolo.

— Claro Maka, para ti es fácil decirlo, porque tú no tienes un demonio en la cabeza que te obliga a tener _fantasías eróticas _con tu compañera y además quiere que la hagas _tuya_. —gritó, a todo pulmón mientras me miraba fijamente. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban al instante y Soul no tardó nada en sonrojarse.

Soul acababa de confesarme qué tenía _fantasías eróticas_ conmigo…

Lo miré fijamente, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más. Comencé a balbucear ciento de cosas, que ni yo misma entendía.

—So-Soul… tú. —murmuré, sintiendo mis cachetes calientes, de tan rojos que estaban. Iba a seguir hablando pero no pude hacerlo.

**A**ntes de darme cuenta, Soul ya había juntado nuestros labios, en un apasionado beso. Cómo el de hace unos minutos. Y yo le correspondí. Aunque sabía que esto se debía al hechizo de la bruja, no podía controlarme. ¡Estúpida lujuria!

Soul me acorraló en la pared del baño, mientras hacia cada vez más apasionado el beso. Llevé mis manos detrás de su cabeza y lo junté más a mí. Él introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo, comencé a jugar con ella.

Nuestras leguas se movían en sincronía dentro de nuestras bocas, puede que suene raro, pero el sabor de Soul me parecía completamente exquisito. Mis manos se encargaron de acercarlo más a mí. Me gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron oxigeno. Nos miramos fijamente un rato, mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestra agitada respiración. Sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas y me miraba con algo de preocupación.

—Soul —murmuré, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y las de él, no estaban en mejor condición.

—Ma-Maka yo… ¡Argh! ¡Como odio esto! —Gritó, para luego quitar sus manos de mis mejillas y revolverse el cabello con desesperación—. ¡Estúpida lujuria de mierda!

—Tran-tranquilo, Soul.

—No Maka. No puedo estar tranquilo, ¿Cómo quieres qué lo esté? ¿Eh? No sé, si podré controlarme. —Estalló Soul, en gritos que resonaban por todo el baño— Y además, no podré hacerlo, porque estoy contigo.

"_Claro Maka, para ti es fácil decirlo, porque tú no tienes un demonio en la cabeza que te obliga a tener __fantasías eróticas __con tu compañera y además quiere que la hagas __tuya."_ Cuando esas palabras y las imágenes de lo qué Soul y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer, llegaron a mi mente me sonrojé por completo y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Realmente, no sabía que hacer. No podíamos regresar a Death City, porque el aeropuerto no estaba en funcionamiento y seguramente Shinigami-sama, no nos permitiría regresar. Llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza y revolví mi cabello.

¡Esto era, HORRIBLE! No sé, cuanto tiempo podré soportarlo. Pero, tenía que hacerlo.

—Soul. —Le llamé, pero él seguía lanzando improperios al aire y golpeando la pared del baño. Suspiré—¡Soul!

—¡¿QUÉ? —Me gritó. Lo miré fijamente.

—¡No me respondas de esa manera! —Lo regañe— Tranquilízate un poco.

Soul me miró fijamente, pero luego soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, un poco más tranquilo.

—Tenemos que cumplir con esta misión, y TENEMOS que tener autocontrol. No hay que dejar, que esta situación nos controle, hemos tenido misiones, más difíciles y lo sabes.

—Pero sabes qué esto, no será fácil. Ya viste lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer en el sofá. —Murmuró, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo— Y, y además el diablillo no me la pone fácil.

—Sólo, olvidemos lo del sofá —sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse— Y bueno, respecto a lo del demonio, ignóralo Soul, ¿No lo has hecho antes?

—Sí Maka, pero ahora no será tan fácil. Pero trataré.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Soul no tenía las cosas tan fáciles, él tenía a ese pequeño demonio dentro de su cabeza, molestándolo todos los días.

—Daremos los mejor, ¿Vale? Y también evitaremos tener cualquier tipo de pensamiento… _impuro_. —murmuré, desviando la mirada.

Soul asintió y yo suspiré.

Algo me dice, que esto no será tan fácil como lo tengo planeado. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda por completo. ¡Enserio que odio esto!

—Iré al sofá, necesito sentarme un rato. —dijo Soul, para después salir del baño.

Vi como Soul caminaba hasta la sala, y se dejaba caer al sofá con cansancio. ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama, nos escogió para esta misión? ¿Por el autocontrol? ¡Joder! De eso ya no queda nada, en mí ser. Cada vez que veo a Soul, tengo ganas de tirármele encima y hacer _cosas_ con él, no precisamente _castas_.

Caminé hacia la puerta del baño, pero antes de salir, volteé a verme en el espejo. Y en esos momentos, una imagen de Soul sin camiseta pasó por mi cabeza. Me sonrojé por completo, y traté de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pude.

Sí.

Definitivamente, odio la lujuria.

Salí del baño, y acto seguido me encerré en mi habitación. Creo que lo más recomendable en aquellos momentos, era mantenerme alejada de Soul. Porque aunque suene algo poco puro, tenía ganas de continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente en el sofá.

De seguir así, seguramente terminaría _violándome_ a Soul…

¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?

¡Dios! Creo que después de esto, necesitaré mínimo 3 años de terapia psicológica.

Me tiré en mi cama, y abracé una almohada, pensé en la mejor manera de controlarme. Aunque en esos momentos, el autocontrol estaba abandonándome porque, cada cinco minutos las imágenes de lo que Soul y yo pudimos haber hecho en el sofá llegaba a mi ya no tan pura mente.

_Huh_… Odio todo esto.

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, tenia algo de sueño, así que decidí dormir un poco y olvidarme por unos momentos de todo este asunto de la lujuria. Pero eso no me dio mucho resultado, ya que soñé que hacia _cosas_ ejem… muy poco _castas_ con Soul.

Me levanté de golpe, mientras sentía cómo _cierta_ parte de mi cuerpo estaba completamente húmeda. ¡Perfecto! No sólo tengo pensamientos pervertidos, sino hasta también _sueños húmedos_. Después de todo Soul, no es el unico que tiene fantasías eróticas. ¡Odio todo esto!

Necesitaba una buena ducha… _fría_.

Me levanté de la cama, y busqué ropa limpia en la cajonera. Cogí lo necesario y salí de mi habitación, para luego caminar hasta el baño. Y mientras lo hacia, pensaba en lo que pasó en el sofá. Sé que dije qué debíamos olvidarlo, ¡Pero no podía! Era difícil olvidar, todo el placer que Soul me estaba dando.

"_¡Basta Maka! ¡Basta ya! Deja de pensar esas cosas."_

Me di una cachetada. No, no fue una mental, literalmente, me cacheteé para dejar de pensar en cosas poco castas.

Entré al baño y suspiré, cansadamente. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, para luego encender la ducha, y dejar que las gotas de agua mojaran mi cuerpo entero. Ya sabía yo, qué aquel extraño presentimiento, que me invadió desde que salimos de Death City, me estaba advirtiendo de algo. ¡Juro que la próxima vez le haré caso!

Recargué mi frente en la pared, para luego cerrar los ojos.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No era fácil esta situación. ¡Estúpida bruja! ¡Estúpida lujuria! Y ¡Estúpido _no-autocontrol_!

Bufé molesta y abrí poco a poco los ojos. Pasé lentamente mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, al recordar todos lo besos que me he dado con Soul, desde que llegamos aquí. Suspiré. Jamás pensé que mi primer beso fuera con él. Digo, Soul es simplemente mi mejor amigo y mi arma, nada más. Yo no estoy enamorada de él, y no creo que él lo esté de mí.

Porqué no estoy enamorada de él y no lo amo… ¿Cierto?

Negué con la cabeza. ¡Genial! No sólo tenía problemas con los malos pensamientos, sino hasta con mis sentimientos. Inflé las mejillas, no era momento de pensar eso. Lo más importante era encontrar a la bruja, matarla y acabar con este estúpido hechizo de una vez.

Apagué la ducha, me vestí con rapidez y salí del baño. Caminé hasta la sala y Soul estaba sentado en el sofá. Murmurando algunas cosas, que no alcancé a entender.

—Soul. —Le llamé, él me miró fijamente.

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa por su mirada tan profunda, así que desvié la mirada y carraspeé.

—Etto… Creo que sería bueno ir a investigar un poco. —sonreí.

Soul suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón. —murmuró, él para luego levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla revolvió un poco su cabello—¿Vienes?

—¿Eh? Ah sí, claro. —caminé hasta llegar a él, cuando abrió la puerta yo fui la primera en salir. Suspiré profundamente, inhalando así, el olor a sal del mar. Sonreí un poco, porque la verdad el lugar era lindo, lastima que tenía un hechizo tan feo.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —preguntó Soul, a mi espalda. Volteé para mirarlo fijamente.

—Pues, por el bosque, ¿Te parece bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Sólo no hay que alejarnos mucho, no quiero perderme ahí dentro, contigo a mi lado. —murmuró, sonrojado. Yo también me sonrojé, al recordar que me quería hacer suya—.Sin ofender.

—Sí, está bien. No me ofendes, yo también pienso que es lo mejor.

Soul comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, y yo le seguí. Caminamos un poco hasta que nos adentramos. No mucho, claro está. El ambiente en el bosque por alguna razón era más raro, se sentía más extraño. Tal vez era, porque la bruja andaba ahí, aunque no lograba sentir su alma.

Las copas de los arboles se movían, cada vez que una ráfaga de viento llegaba. El ambiente se sentía cada vez más pesado y ¿caliente? Mientras más avanzábamos, volteé a ver a Soul y cuando lo hice, unas enormes ganas de besarlo me invadieron. Me mordí el labio inferior y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"_¡Maka, autocontrol! ¡Ignora la lujuria, Maka!"_

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Maka. —Soul, me llamó—.Creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí. No sé porque, pero tengo un raro presentimiento.

—Sí, tienes razón. —murmuré y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Caminamos en silencio hasta que salimos de ese lugar. Suspiré aliviada, para luego mirar a Soul.

—Oye Soul.

—Dime.

—¿Tú también tenías ese extraño presentimiento cuando salimos de Death City? —Él me miró, para después asentir ligeramente, con la cabeza.

—Recuérdame hacerle caso la próxima vez, ¿Vale? —dijo, burlón. Sonreí levemente y asentí. —Vamos a casa, Maka. Tengo hambre, hoy preparas la comida tú.

—¡Oye! —Le reclamé, inflando los cachetes—.¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Porqué yo, haré la cena. ¿Te parece bien?

—Vale. —murmuré, derrotada.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cabaña. Soul se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, en cambio yo, fui hasta la cocina para preparar la comida. Decidí hacer un poco de sopa y acompañarla con algo de ensalada. Juro qué por más que trataba en concentrarme en hacer la cena, no podía. Ya que comenzaba a pensar en Soul y en lo mucho que me gustaría besarlo.

Realmente odio la lujuria.

La comida transcurrió en total silencio. Ninguno de los hablamos en todo el rato, no era nada fácil entablar una conversación con el chico al cual acababas de besar en un arranque lujurioso y pasional, y además al que, en cualquier momento te le lanzas encima y violas.

Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento.

Suspiré y me levanté con rapidez de mi lugar, Soul me miró preocupado, y yo le sonreí levemente.

—Me voy a mi habitación. —Hablé—Creo que es lo más recomendable, ¿No? Estar separados, al menos por ahora. —Él asintió.

—Sí.

—Regreso a la hora de la cena. —dije y después caminé hasta mi habitación. Me encerré ahí, durante un buen rato. Leí un libro para no aburrirme mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen en mi _Ipod._ Y la verdad, no sé en que momento me quedé completamente dormida. Desperté un par de horas después, cuando ya eran las 6:30 pm, según mi reloj.

Me levanté de la cama, y salí de mi habitación. Caminé hasta la sala y me sorprendí un poco al ver que Soul, no estaba ahí. _"Quizás, esté en su habitación"_ pensé. Suspiré cansadamente, estaba algo aburrida, así que decidí salir de la cabaña y caminar un poco, para pensar un poco.

* * *

Caminé por la orilla del mar, sintiendo como el agua mojaba mis pies, sonreí levemente cuando una ráfaga de viento dio en mi rostro. Me senté en la arena y miré directamente hacia el agua. ¿Realmente podría con esta misión? ¿Que pasaría si no podría controlarme? ¿Perdería mi virginidad con Soul? Cientos de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, haciendo que ésta me comenzara a doler, de tanto pensar. ¡Jamás me había pasado eso! ¡Estúpida misión!

Estuve ahí durante un buen rato, la verdad no tengo idea de cuanto. Pero cuando me di cuenta, que estaba comenzando a anochecer.

—¿Maka? —Escuché la voz de Soul, a mi espalda. Volteé lentamente, Soul me miraba preocupado y algo dudoso—.¿Estás bien?

Asentí levemente.

—Es sólo que quería pensar. Eso es todo. —murmuré, para luego sonreírle a mi mejor amigo.

—Avísame la próxima vez, ¿Vale? Me tenías preocupado. Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y me preocupé al no encontrarte ahí.

—Perdón, es que como no te vi en la sala, pensé que tal vez estarías en tu habitación durmiendo. —Dije.

—No, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Te dije que lo haría —contestó.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez te aviso. —sonreí, y Soul también lo hizo. Extendió una de sus manos hasta ponerla frente a mí, lo miré dudosa pero luego la acepté y al hacerlo, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. No significaba nada malo… ¿Cierto? Me estremecí y traté de sonreír.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, preocupado, asentí ligeramente para luego soltar su mano, y comenzar a ponerme los zapatos –ya que me los había quitado-. — Vámonos, entonces.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña y al llegar ahí, otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Enserio qué odio todo esto.

La cena, al igual que la comida, transcurrió en silencio, salvo por las gotas de lluvia y uno que otro trueno. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover? Miré fijamente a Soul, el cual metía un pedazo de pan tostado a su boca y por enésima vez en aquel día, me dieron ganas le lazarme contra él y besarlo.

"_¡Joder Maka! ¡Autocontrol!"_

_Huh_… Odio mi vida. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, intentando que todos los pensamientos impuros desaparecieran de mí. Aunque fue inútil. Suspiré molesta, a lo que Soul volteó a mirarme extrañado. Pero no dije nada, simplemente me levanté de mi lugar con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

—Voy a dormir, Soul. Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Buenas noches.

Y antes de qué Soul pudiera contestar, caminé rápidamente hacia mi habitación y me encerré ahí. Sinceramente no era nada fácil estar cerca de él. Y la verdad, no pienso perder mi virginidad con ese pervertido.

Me cambié de ropa para poder dormir más cómoda. Me puse mi pijama, que era un camisón de tirantes que me llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas, era de tela blanca y algo fresco. Ya saben, la comodidad ante todo. Me acosté en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir aunque no tenía nada de sueño.

Cuando por fin estaba apunto de quedarme dormida, un horrible trueno resonó por toda las isla, haciendo que la luz de la cabaña se fuera en un instante. Ahogué un grito de terror cuando otro trueno se escuchó. Tenía miedo, sí lo admitía, los truenos me dan miedo. Así que hice, lo que en esos momentos me pareció lo más coherente. Me levanté como pude de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto tratando de no tropezar con nada en mi camino.

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo que dividía la habitación de Soul, de la mía. Toqué con suavidad la puerta para luego abrirla y entrar.

—¿Soul? —Le llamé, pero no pude verlo.

No era la mejor opción y menos con el hechizo y mi poco autocontrol, pero ¡Tenía miedo! Seguro que ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo que yo…

—Maka, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Si, yo… ¿Podría dormir esta noche… contigo? —Pregunté sonrojándome cada vez más.

—¡¿Qué?

_...¿O tal vez, no?_

* * *

_Hasta ahí, les haré de emoción ¿Qué pasará ahora? O: xD Perdón si no continué antes, no pude porque estaba (y aún estoy) enferma de gripe y este capítulo lo hice con un terrible dolor de cabeza -w- así que gomen si no les gustó. Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews n_n me hacen muy feliz ;u; trataré de actualizar más seguido ;D. Bueno, sin más que decir me retiro._

_PD: El próximo capítulo estará mucho mejor. -Imaginando cosas pervertidas(?)- xD_

_Frase del día: Tú tienes la razón, siempre ha sido así, demente me llaman a mí. ¡Matryoshka! - Matryoshka By:Gumi&Miku._

_.-_**M**_aka _**K**_agamine._

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**_

_**Advertencia: Ligero OoC por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo del fic, si te molestan NO leas por favor. Y por último, este capítulo es prácticamente puro Limme ¿No te gusta? Hazme el favor de no leer entonces. n.n **_

_**¿Ya leíste la advertencia? Bien, porque va en serio. El capítulo tiene limme y no es precisamente muy "santo" además, creo que el OoC se nota más aquí. Sin más que decir y/o advertir, disfruten el capítulo. **_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O4: Cuando la **__lujuria__** ataca, otra vez.**_

**…**

Suspiré cansadamente, mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camiseta y después el pantalón. Apenas llevaba un par de horas en la isla, y ya quería regresar a Death City. Sinceramente no quiero estar aquí y menos si Maka está a mi lado. No me hago responsable de las _cosas _que le pudiera hacer.

Cuando quedé en bóxers, me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con la sábana. Miré hacía el techo, intentando no pensar en ir al cuarto de Maka y hacerla mía. Gruñí molesto. ¡Estúpida lujuria de mierda!

—_Sólo hazlo, Soul._ —murmuró, divertido el pequeño diablillo.

—No, no lo haré. No pienso violar a Maka. —respondí, sonrojándome un poco.

—_Pero bien que quieres, ¿No?_ —El diablillo rojo, comenzó a reír. Y yo lo maldije mentalmente.

—Ya cállate y déjame dormir. —Lo escuché reír una vez más. Rodeé los ojos, y me acomodé en mi cama, dispuesto a dormir, pero no pude. Un trueno resonó en toda la isla, haciendo que la luz se fuera en ese mismo instante.

Bufé, con molestia.

¡Jodidos truenos!

Intenté dormir, pero apenas iba a cerrar los ojos cuando escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Soul? —Escuché la voz, de mi compañera. Me quedé sentando en la cama.

—¿Maka? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté, preocupado. Para luego intentar verla, pero no pude hacerlo por la falta de luz.

—Sí, yo… ¿Podría dormir esta noche… contigo? —La escuché preguntar.

—¡¿Qué?

—Es qué, tengo miedo… —murmuró— Los truenos me dan miedo.

Tragué saliva, sonoramente. No sabía que hacer.

Yo ya sabía que a Maka le daban miedo los truenos, cuando estábamos en el departamento y llovía, ella casi siempre iba a mi habitación y se quedaba a dormir conmigo. No tenía problemas con eso, pero ahora era diferente.

Que Maka se quedase a dormir esta noche conmigo no era lo más indicado. Además que mi poco autocontrol y el diablillo, no ayudaban demasiado. Tenía miedo. Sí, miedo a violarla en un arranque de lujuria.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Un trueno volvió a resonar. Escuché como Maka daba un pequeño grito de terror, y sinceramente no me gustaba ver a mi compañera sufrir. Así que me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta.

Logré ver la figura de Maka, y como pude agarré su mano. Ella se tensó un poco, pero luego le dio un apretón a mi mano. Sonreí torcidamente, aunque mi técnico no lograra verme.

Maka se acostó en mi cama y yo me acomodé a su lado. Nos tapé a ambos con la sábana, escuché como ella suspiraba y después habló:

—Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo. —murmuró.

—Por nada, sé que te dan miedo los truenos y mi deber como Death Scythe es proteger a mi técnico. —Respondí, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Maka rió, un poco. Volteé a mirarla, y pude ver su rostro gracias a la luz que emitían los relámpagos. Una sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro y un lindo sonrojo, cubría sus mejillas.

Y juro, qué por más que traté de resistirme a besarla, no lo logré.

Mis labios se fundieron con los suyos en un desesperado y apasionado beso. Sin previo aviso, introduje mi lengua en su boca, Maka se tensó por unos momentos, pero unos cuantos segundos después su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban, se enredaban y peleaban dentro de nuestra boca. ¡Y debo decir que disfrutaba eso! Maka simplemente me volvía completamente loco. Con ella, mi autocontrol se iba a la jodida mierda.

No tuve muy claro como era que Maka había acabado encima de mí, pero ahí estaba. Su cuerpo se rozaba contra el mío despertando, aún más, mi deseo por ella. Maka se separó de mí cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Pero apenas ella recuperó un poco, volvió a juntar nuestros labios en otro apasionado beso.

Gemí de placer, cuando Maka comenzó a restregar su intimidad contra mi miembro. ¡Como amaba cuando ella hacía eso! ¡Joder! Maka si que sabe como volverme loco. Llevé mis manos hacia sus hombros y lentamente deslicé los tirantes de su pijama por ellos. Y cuando pude ver el comienzo de sus pechos, sonreí y la besé con pasión.

Giré bruscamente, haciendo que ella quedara debajo de mí. Sonreí para luego volver a besarla. Debo admitir que sus labios y sus besos me encantaban, no podía negarlo. Dejé sus labios y comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuello, mordiendo, chupando, y lamiendo su piel. Maka gemía mientras jalaba mi cabello.

Mis manos se metieron por debajo de su pijama. Agradecí mentalmente que ella se hubiera puesto ese camisón. Sonreí contra su piel, mientras acariciaba la piel de su cintura para luego comenzar a subir, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Maka soltó un gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores, cuando yo comencé a acariciar sus pechos con lentitud, y jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse duros. No lo pensé dos veces y la besé con pasión.

Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera y al hacerlo nuestros sexos se rozaron. Un fuerte gemido de placer escapó de nuestra boca ante ese, casi intimo, contacto. No me resistí más y comencé a restregar mi miembro contra su intimidad, mientras quitaba su camisón.

—¡Ah! ¡Soul! —Gimió Maka, en mi oído. Me excité y aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos. Me lancé contra sus pechos sólo para besar, lamer y chupar sus pezones, ella se arqueó de placer al mismo tiempo que otro gemido escapaba de su boca.

Bajé mi mano hasta lograr tocar sus bragas, las cuales comenzaban a ponerse húmedas. Sonreí para luego besarla con pasión. Con lentitud pasé mi dedo índice por su intimidad, Maka se arqueó y jaló mis cabellos.

—Oh Maka, estás tan húmeda. —susurré en su oído, para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Maka gimió, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. No quería hacer sufrir a mi compañera, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, quité sus bragas e introduje mi dedo índice en su intimidad.

—¡Soul! —Gimió, ella fuertemente. Yo sonreí mientras comenzaba a mover mi dedo dentro de ella. Haciendo pequeños círculos en su clítoris. Maka se arqueó de placer para luego gemir y enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda.

Juro que me volví completamente loco, al sentir lo estrecha que era mi compañera. Maka tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con pasión, aunque el beso se rompió cuando introduje otro dedo en su interior. Ella comenzó a jadear mientras movía sus caderas contra mis dedos, para obtener un poco más de fricción.

Seguí moviendo mis dedos en su interior, sólo que esta vez bajé el ritmo de mis dedos. Maka gruñó molesta mientras abría sus ojos jades y me miraba con curiosidad. Sonreí y la besé para luego comenzar a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo toda la piel que se me atravesaba en el camino.

—¡So-Soul! ¡Ah! —Gimió— ¡Más, por favor! ¡Ma-Más!

Reí contra la piel de su estomago y bajé, aún más, el ritmo de mis dedos.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. —murmuré, para luego dejar un beso cerca de su ombligo.

Sé que debí de haber parado, pero Maka lo estaba disfrutando; sus gemidos y jadeos me lo demostraban y si a mi técnico le gustaba, yo no iba a parar.

Maka gimió cuando pasé mi lengua sin ningún descaro, por la parte interna de sus muslos, muy cerca de su intimidad.

Lamí con suavidad sus labios de su entrepierna, ella jadeó para luego soltar un sonoro gemido. Sonreí e introduje mi legua en su centro. Maka se arqueó por completo y apretó con fuerza la sábana de la cama. Mi lengua comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez de ella mientras sentía como Maka comenzaba a mojarse.

Mi lengua se entretuvo un rato jugando con su clítoris, lamiéndolo con suavidad o con fuerza, sólo para escucharla gemir y pedirme más. No podía evitarlo, además ya lo dije antes, Maka me volvía completamente loco.

—¡Soul! ¡Ah…Por dios! —gemía Maka. Enredó sus piernas en mi cabeza, para evitar que me saliera, sonreí ante eso y pude sentir como Maka se estremecía.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunté, para luego volver a lamer con lentitud su húmedo interior, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor.

Maka jadeó.

—¡Sí!

—¿Mucho? —Volví a preguntar, para después empujar un poco su clítoris con mi lengua.

—¡Sí…Soul! ¡Ah!

—Maka —Susurré—Tus gemidos me vuelven loco.

Ella gimió, más fuerte que antes.

Detuve mi lengua justo cuando ella estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo. Me miró con curiosidad y algo de molestia, pero yo simplemente me limité a sonreírle y darle un apasionado beso, mientras volvía a introducir dos de mis dedos en su intimidad.

Maka gemía, mientras yo lamía y mordisqueaba sus duros pezones. Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí como el húmedo interior de Maka comenzaba a apretarse contra mis dedos. Sonreí y aumenté el ritmo de éstos. Ella consiguió más fricción, al mover más rápido sus caderas.

Hasta que su cuerpo se arqueó, y un gran gemido resonó en la habitación. Sonreí mientras miraba el cuerpo de mi compañera temblar ante el orgasmo y no me resistí a besarla. Debo admitir que me dolía la entrepierna, necesitaba hacerla mía pero no. No, no lo haría, no aún.

Miré como Maka comenzaba a relajarse y su rápida respiración se normalizaba poco a poco. La besé tiernamente, pero ella enredó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello haciendo más apasionado el beso. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y gimió cuando sintió mi erección rozar su entrepierna.

¡Joder! Yo que trataba de controlarme y ella estaba poniéndomela difícil.

—¡Maka! —gemí. Ella movió con insistencia sus caderas contra mi sexo.

De un momento a otro, Maka nos hizo girar quedando ella encima de mí. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó a acariciarlos. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, mientras se movía con rapidez.

Jugueteé con sus duros pezones y Maka me besó apasionadamente. Pensé que Maka se quedaría dormida al instante, pero veo que me equivoqué. Esta mujer tiene aguante.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y siguió besando mi mandíbula, para luego bajar hasta mi pecho y llegar a mi cicatriz.

Su lengua recorrió lentamente la cicatriz, mientras su mano bajaba hasta mis apretados bóxers. Gemí con fuerza cuando ella acarició mi erección por debajo de la tela, la miré fijamente y pude ver una sonrisa entre infantil y lujuriosa en su rostro.

¡Me gusta esta Maka! ¡Joder!

Maka parecía haber olvidado su temor a los truenos, ya que no detenía por nada. Y sí, eso me gustaba. Y yo olvidé todo, cuando ella comenzó a lamer mi miembro. ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que me quitó la ropa interior!

Gemí, al sentir como Maka introducía toda mi erección dentro de su boca y la chupaba. Jadeé y llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza, para ayudarla en su tarea. Ella rió un poco.

—¿Te gusta, Soul? —Preguntó, infantilmente. Pero a la misma vez sonaba tan seductora que creo que en ese instante me _enamoré_ de ella.

—Sí. —Respondí, con una sonrisa. Maka volvió a reír.

Ella volvió a lamer mi sexo, y lo hacía tan perfecto que podría jurar que Maka ya tenía _experiencia_ en eso.

Cuando ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente, me sentí raro…

Pero me olvidé de todo, cuando Maka aumentó el movimiento de su lengua, la cual se enredaba en mi erección. Gemí de placer y me estremecí, si Maka no se detenía no me iba a poder contener más.

"_¡Pero, oh al diablo, me gusta como lo hace!"_

Maka chupó y volvió a lamer mi miembro, jadeé y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, mientras movía la de ella con mis manos.

—¡Ma-Maka, de-detente! —Le pedí. Comencé a sentir como mi miembro palpitaba dentro de su boca, mi orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca. Jadeé, algo impaciente.

Ella rió.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme, para luego darle otra lamida a mi miembro— ¿No te gusta?

—No… no es eso —Dije entre jadeos—Sólo detente.

—No —Respondió, infantilmente y pasó su lengua con lentitud alrededor de mi sexo, volviendome loco de placer.

—¡Joder Maka! —Gemí cuando lo introdujo por completo en su boca, y lo chupaba. Ella volvió a reír.

Solté un fuerte gemido, cuando sentí como tocaba el cielo, y terminé _derramándome_ dentro de la boca de Maka al instante. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó caer sobre mi pecho mientras la escuchaba tragar.

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Y mucho más joder! Podría decirse que una de mis tantas fantasías con Maka acababa de volverse realidad.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice, sonreí y abracé a Maka juntándola más a mi pecho. Ella alzó la mirada y pude distinguir su bello sonrojo, para luego esconder su cabeza en mi pecho, tímidamente.

Pereciera como si tuviera doble personalidad, pero no lo voy a ocultar ¡Me encantaba que fuera así! Porque demostraba que ya era toda una mujer, y sería sólo mía. A su tiempo, pero lo sería.

Sonreí mientras me estiraba para taparnos con la sábana y no pasar frio.

—Buenas noches, Maka —murmuré.

—Buenas noches, Soul —Suspiró ella.

* * *

Comencé a despertar apenas sentí los rayos del sol, y una cálida respiración en mi cuello que hizo que me estremeciera. Abrí los ojos y bajé la mirada. Al hacerlo me encontré con el cabello cenizo de Maka sobre mi pecho. Ella seguía durmiendo y escuché como entresueños murmuraba mi nombre.

Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sonreír.

—_Parece que alguien se divirtió mucho anoche._ —Dijo burlonamente, el diablillo.

Bufé con molestia.

—Cállate.

_—¿Por qué? Yo sólo digo la verdad, Soul._ —Él comenzó a reír.

—Ya, déjame en paz. —Gruñí—¿Es qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer, que no sea joderme la vida?

—_La verdad, no _—Respondió y después comenzó a reír.

Lo insulté mentalmente y, él dejó de reír. Ahora fui yo, quién rió.

Sentí a Maka moverse incomoda sobre mi pecho, estiró una de sus manos y tocó mi torso desnudo. Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, ya que alzó su cabeza y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo y al instante desvió la mirada.

Sonreí, ante su reacción y la abracé fuertemente.

—Buenos días. —murmuré, para luego darle un beso en su frente.

—Bu-buenos di-días. —saludó, con la voz nerviosa. Realmente parecía como si tuviera doble personalidad. Esta Maka no se parece en nada, a la Maka de anoche.

Suspiré y acaricié su espalda desnuda con lentitud, ella se estremeció ante mi caricia.

—So-Soul —me llamó, la miré a los ojos, había en ellos algo de culpabilidad y ¿_Arrepentimiento_?— Yo… nosotros… lo de anoche… —murmuró Maka, sonrojándose cada vez más. Me daba la impresión que se había arrepentido.

—_Uy. Parece que alguien se arrepintió. ¿Tan malo eres Soul?_ —se burló, el diablillo.

—Tranquila, fingiremos que nunca pasó, ¿Vale? —Ni siquiera sé porque dije eso, pero simplemente lo hice.

Miré de reojo a Maka, la escuché murmurar algo, que no entendí para luego asentir.

Suspiré.

—Vístete, ¿Sí? Yo iré a preparar el desayuno. —murmuré, para luego levantarme de la cama y coger mis bóxers del suelo.

—Pero… hoy me toca hacer el desayuno. —balbuceó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo color rojo y desviaba su mirada para no ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

—Realmente eso no importa, yo cocinaré hoy. —Le resté importancia al asunto y me puse mis bóxers. Saqué una camiseta de la cajonera junto con un pantalón. Cuando terminé de vestirme, caminé hacia la puerta pero antes de salir escuché a Maka llamarme.

—¿Soul?

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, sin siquiera darme la vuelta para mirarla.

—No… na-nada. —murmuró. Me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación.

¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Le hice algo a Maka, que probablemente ella no quería que pasara. Tal vez sí, pero fue sólo un impulso lujurioso y lo malo fue que yo le di rienda suelta a la lujuria que estaba dentro de mí.

Ahora ya ni siquiera podía mirar a mi compañera a la cara, sin sentirme culpable por haberle hecho _"eso"_.

Me revolví el cabello con desesperación y enojo cuando escuché al pequeño renacuajo injerto de demonio, riendo en mi cabeza.

—_Pero bien que te gustó hacer eso con tu compañera, ¿Verdad?_

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto.

—Cállate —murmuré, entre dientes.

"_Aunque, él tiene razón. Y mucha"_

* * *

_**+*Nota de la autora.**_

_Pss… esto fue algo así como mi primer intento de limme. Sé que es limme porque no hay penetración :DD. Bueno para las que esperaban el Lemmon, déjenme decirles que tendrán que esperar un par de capítulos más. Asdad, espero que les haya gustado, no saben todo lo que batallé para que esto me quedará bien (y creo que no me quedó bien -w-) En fin~ ¿merezco review? Espero que sí ;u; No es fácil escribir esto, por eso al menos les pido un pequeño comentario que nada cuesta, sólo unos cuanto minutos :3, Ahí ustedes disculparán las faltas de ortografía, no soy del todo buena en eso, ¿Tengo muchas? Espero que no, sino díganme y para la próxima mejoro mi ortografía :D. Bueno me voy. Qué tengan un buen día. _

_PD: ¡Muchísimas gracias, por sus hermosos reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen. ^^_

_.-Maka Kagamine. _

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O5: Cuando **__ella__**, la conoce.**_

**…**

Un agradable olor invadió por completo mis fosas nasales. Era una fragancia conocida, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba reconocerla. Inhalé nuevamente, y el olor volvió a mi nariz, al mismo tiempo que el olor volvía a mí, sentí un agradable calor en todo mi cuerpo. Tal vez suene tonto pero, por alguna razón me recordó a Soul y no pude evitar murmurar su nombre.

Soul…

¡Mierda! ¡Soul!

Lo de anoche, había sido un sueño nada más, ¿Verdad? Sí, sólo había sido un sueño cómo esos que tengo desde qué llegué aquí. Sí, sólo eso y nada más. Pero deseché esa idea en cuanto unos brazos fuertes rodearon mi cintura y el calor volvía a mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón, no quería abrir mis ojos.

Me revolví un poco incomoda en mi cama, —o al menos eso pensaba— y estiré una de mis manos, al hacerlo toqué algo que parecía un torso desnudo.

"_Jo-joder… Después de todo, no había sido un sueño."_

De un solo golpe abrí los ojos, y al hacerlo caí en la realidad. Lo de anoche NO había sido un simple sueño, en realidad había tenido _sexo oral_ con Soul. Alcé la mirada, pidiendo una y otra vez al cielo qué él siguiera dormido. Pero, Oh, el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arderme por culpa del sonrojo. Desvié la mirada, completamente nerviosa. ¡No podía ni mirarlo al rostro! Seguramente él pensaba que yo era una chica _fácil._

O quizá no.

Los brazos de Soul rodearon mi cintura, abrazándome.

—Buenos días. —murmuró, y después me dio un beso en la frente.

—Bu-bueno di-días. —respondí, con la voz nerviosa y traté de esquivar su mirada. Me sentía algo apenada, lo que había hecho con Soul no era precisamente algo fácil de asimilar.

Escuché como Soul suspiraba, y acto seguido acarició mi espalda con lentitud. Me estremecí al sentir la tibia piel de la mano de él en mi espalda.

—So-Soul. —Le llamé, quería decirle que lo de anoche había sido algo provocado por la lujuria, que lo comprendía, que él no debía sentirse culpable por nada. Por que, siendo sincera, lo disfruté y mucho. _"Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Maka". _Eso hizo que algo de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, por lo que le iba a decir, invadiera mi cuerpo—. Yo… Nosotros… Lo de anoche.

Sólo podía balbucear una y otra vez, mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Tranquila, fingiremos que nunca paso, ¿Vale? —Me sorprendí ante sus palabras. Aunque había esperado ese tipo de reacción de su parte, en el fondo realmente me dolió.

—_Me gustó lo de anoche_. —murmuré tan bajo, que él no pudo escucharme. Asentí y bajé la mirada.

Soul suspiró.

—Vístete, ¿Sí? Yo iré a preparar el desayuno. —Murmuró, para acto seguido levantarse de la cama y buscar algo en el suelo —supuse que eran sus bóxers—.

—Pero… hoy me toca hacer el desayuno. —balbuceé, y desvié la mirada completamente sonrojada para no ver su cuerpo desnudo, aunque ya lo había visto por completo aún me daba pena verlo sin nada de ropa.

—Realmente eso no importa, yo cocinaré hoy. —Contestó cortante, mientras buscaba ropa limpia en la cajonera. Yo sólo me limité a mirarlo. Cuando terminó de vestirse caminó hacía la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que saliera logré llamarlo.

—¿Soul?

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, sin voltear a verme.

"_Perdóname, ¿Crees que podamos repetir lo de anoche?"._

—No… na-nada. —murmuré. Él se encogió de hombros, y salió de la habitación.

Y apenas lo hizo, comencé a llorar. No sabía porqué, pero simplemente lo estaba haciendo. No entendía la razón de mis lágrimas. No debía llorar, no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero más sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.

Sólo estaba segura que Soul estaba molesto conmigo. Había hecho algo que lo molestó y por eso se comportaba de esa forma conmigo, tal vez alejarse de mí, era su manera de decirme que no quería nada conmigo, que sólo había sido culpa de la lujuria y que él no quería ningún tipo de relación conmigo.

Y al pensar en eso, muchas más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Luego de unos minutos y que dejé de llorar, me levanté de la cama y recogí la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, me la puse y salí de la habitación de Soul. Caminé hacía la mía, busqué ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba una muy buena ducha.

Entré al baño, quité mi ropa y encendí la ducha.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y suspiré. ¡Odiaba la estúpida misión que Shinigami-sama nos había dado! ¿Por qué justamente nos eligió a nosotros para cumplirla? Odio la isla, odio el hechizo y me odio a mi misma.

Pasé mis manos por mi húmedo cabello y cerré los ojos. Al hacer eso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior con Soul invadieron mi mente. Mis manos, recorrieron todo mi cuerpo desnudo en especial la zona de mis pechos y bajaron hasta llegar a _esa _parte de mí.

Ahogué un gemido cuando mi dedo índice rozó mi intimidad y mi otra mano se encontraba masajeando uno de mis pechos, tratando de igual el placer que Soul me había dado, es más, hasta imaginé que él estaba conmigo en el baño y era él quién me tocaba, pero no era igual. Más sin embargo, eso no me importó y seguí _tocándome_…

**…**

Caminé por el pasillo que daba hacia la sala, completamente sonrojada pensando en lo que había hecho en el baño, al menos, había descubierto que tenía mucha imaginación y oh sí, que también era una completa pervertida. ¡Joder… como odio la isla!

Suspiré cuando llegué a la sala, y me armé de valor para entrar a la cocina. Soul estaba cocinando y fuese lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo olía realmente bien.

—Cállate. —murmuró, casi para él mismo. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Quería hablarle pero no podía hacerlo, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo ni para mirarlo al rostro. No después de lo de anoche y lo del baño. Iba a darme la vuelta para salir, pero él se me adelantó.

Cuando se mirada se cruzó con la mía, la desvió.

—Ya casi está el desayuno.

—Está bien. —Contesté. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Soul negó rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Puedo solo. —dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a la estufa. Suspiré en un intento de retener las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. No lloraría por una estupidez, no otra vez.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina. Caminé rumbo a la sala, pero decidí ir al baño (Pero no para eso que ustedes piensan), necesitaba hablar con Shinigami-sama.

Me paré frente al espejo y comencé a marcar el "número de la muerte".

—_42-42-564._ —recité, y esperé a que en el espejo apareciera la imagen de Shinigami-sama.

—Hola Maka-chan, ¿Cómo va todo? ~ —Canturreó el Dios de la muerte, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro con mucha felicidad.

—Buenas días, Shinigami-sama. —Saludé, y acto seguido hice una reverencia.

—¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó.

"_Oh claro que sí, sólo pasa que anoche tuve sexo oral con Soul y ahora él está molesto conmigo y no sé la razón." _Por unos instantes quise responder eso, pero me aguanté.

—Sí, Shinigami-sama. Sólo quería informarle que aún no hay rastro de la bruja, no logró sentir su alma por la toda la isla. —Respondí, mirando fijamente a Shinigami-sama—Quizás haya algo malo conmigo.

Shinigami-sama meditó por algunos segundos.

—No Maka-chan, nada anda mal contigo. Recuerda lo que te dije en un principio, esta bruja es muy poderosa y única en su tipo, puede hacerse pasar por una humana normal aun sin utilizar el _Soul Protect. _No te concentres sólo en buscar el alma de una bruja, busca la de una humana.

—Jamás había escuchado eso. —Exclamé sorprendida.

—Es que no hay muchas como ella. Creo que es la única bruja viva con esa habilidad. Un técnico cualquiera no se daría cuenta de ello; pero tú puedes hacerlo Maka. Por eso los elegí a ti, y a Soul-kun para la misión.

Moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras pensaba lo que había dicho Shinigami-sama.

—¿Segura que todo está bien?

—Síp. —Asentí, y mentí— Sólo quería informarle eso, pero ahora que ya sé todo, no habrás problemas.

—Bien Maka-chan. Buena suerte para ti y Soul-kun. ¡_Bye, Bye_! —Se despidió, y su imagen desapareció del espejo en pocos segundos.

Suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza y alboroté mi fleco. ¡Esa bruja resultó realmente inteligente!

Salí del baño, pero al hacerlo quedé frente a frente con Soul. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, al notar la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Soul se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de mí.

—Ya está el desayuno. —murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por completo de mí.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos. ¡¿Por qué Soul actuaba de esa manera? Jodido Soul, y sus cambios de humor. _"Mira quién lo dice, la que llora y no sabe porqué"_ Se burló mi conciencia. Chasqueé la legua molesta, y caminé hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegué ahí, Soul ya había acomodado la mesa y la comida estaba servida en platos. Volteé a verlo, él estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja en un vaso para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa y servir en otro.

El desayuno fue en total silencio. Pero créanme que cuando digo en silencio, me refiero en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hacía más ruido, sólo el que se producía al chocar el tenedor contra el plato o el sonido que hacíamos al poner el vaso sobre la mesa. Eso era todo. ¡Odiaba esta situación! Realmente lo hacía.

Suspiré desesperada y me levanté de mi lugar. Soul me miró por unos momentos, pero luego bajó la mirada hacía su plato y siguió comiendo.

—Gracias por la comida. —murmuré. Soul asintió, sin siquiera mirarme.

Bufé molesta, y salí del comedor. Quería estar sola, escapar de toda esta estúpida situación, pensar e imaginar que nunca había pasado nada. Pero era imposible, algo como lo de anoche no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salí de la cabaña y caminé sin rumbo fijo pensando una y otra vez en como arreglar el asunto con Soul. Necesitaba hablar con él, era mi mejor amigo y nuestra amistad no se puede perder por algo así. De todas maneras, la culpa no había sido de ninguno de los dos, fue de la lujuria.

_"Sí claro, échale la culpa a la lujuria"._ Me regañó mi conciencia. Gruñí molesta y decidí que lo mejor era ignorarla.

Cuando dejé de pelear internamente con mi conciencia, caí en cuenta de la realidad. Había caminado demasiado, estaba muy lejos de la cabaña y no sólo eso ¡Estaba dentro del jodido bosque de mierda!

Sentí un enorme escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna vertebral. Me estremecí y me di la vuelta para tratar de encontrar una salida, pero cada vez que caminaba parecía que me perdía más y más.

"_Bien hecho, Maka. Sólo a ti te pasan ese tipo de cosas". _Realmente estaba comenzando a odiar mi conciencia. ¡Es que no se podía quedar callada!

Bufé molesta y desesperada, mientras intentaba salir del bosque.

—Creo que ya pasé por aquí. —murmuré para mi misma—. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—¿Te perdiste, cariño? —Preguntó una dulce voz a mi espalda.

Volteé lentamente y al hacerlo me encontré con una mujer muy hermosa. Parecía una modelo. Su cabello violeta le llegaba hasta la cintura, su blanca piel brillaba un poco por la luz del sol—pero no al grado de parecerse a _Edward Cullen_—. Sus ojos color miel me miraban con dulzura y su sonrisa parecía maternal. A juzgar por su físico, supuse que no tenía más de treinta años.

Sin saber porqué, asentí.

—Yo te puedo mostrar la salida. Conozco este bosque cómo la palma de mi mano. —Se miró la palma de la mano. —¡Oh, esto es nuevo! —exclamó, mientras señalaba un punto de su mano y después me miró a mí, al ver mi rostro de confusión suspiró—. Fue una broma, cariño. Relájate, _take it easy(__**1**__)._

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté sin titubear, y mirándola fijamente, sin confianza.

—Oh lo siento, soy una maleducada. —Ella volvió a sonreír—. Me llamo Lubia Junarie, pero no me gusta, suena como "_alubia_"(**2**) y a "_january"(__**3**__)_. Así que simplemente dime Lu.

La examiné cuidadosamente con la vista. Parecía una mujer normal, no había ningún indicio que marcara que ella fuera la bruja. Pero entonces, recordé lo que Shinigami-sama me había comentado minutos antes.

—"_Recuerda lo que te dije en un principio, esta bruja es muy poderosa y única en su tipo, puede hacerse pasar por una humana normal aun sin utilizar el Soul Protect. No te concentres sólo en buscar el alma de una bruja, busca la de una humana."_

Con temor a equivocarme miré atentamente su alma. Me quedé prácticamente de piedra al confirmar que ella era la bruja. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me había atacado aún? ¿Por qué no se había lanzado contra mí para matarme? Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, y al parecer ella lo notó.

—Tranquila, cielo. Si sigues así morirás de un paró cardiaco, y aún eres muy joven y bella como para hacerlo. Y no creo que quieras morir, ¿Cierto?

Asustada, negué con la cabeza. Sí estaba asustada pero ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Estaba frente a frente con una bruja muy poderosa —según Shinigami-sama— que en cualquier momento se me lanzaba encima y me mataba.

—¿Po-por qué no me has matado aún? —Pregunté, asustada. Ella caminó hacía mí y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porqué eres una bruja, y ustedes hacen eso; matan personas para quedarse con sus almas. —murmuré, mirándola fijamente. Ella suspiró y caminó otro poco hacía mí.

—Estoy harta que todos crean eso, ¿Sabes? —Casi escupió sus palabras— Todos piensan qué las brujas somos malas y que matamos sólo por diversión.

—Pero eso hacen.

—Sí, pero algunas somos diferentes. En mi caso yo no ando por ahí asesinando gente ¡Por dios! No soy tan malditamente desalmada.

—¿Entonces?

Ella sonrió.

—Mi forma de divertirme es diferente. —Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa maternal—. Yo utilizo la lujuria, cariño. Me divierto viendo la forma en como los humanos terminan cediendo antes sus —mis— impulsos lujuriosos y terminan acostándose con quién nunca imaginaron. O eso creían ellos.

Tragué saliva al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué el hechizo actúa tan rápido? —Pregunté, con dificultad.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

—Pss… El hechizo no actúa tan rápido. Cómo todo poder tiene su "pequeño margen" de error; sólo funciona cuando ya llevas un tiempo con él. Máximo dos días.

—¿Qué? Pero según las personas que estaban aquí tu ataqué había sido ayer.

—Error. —Exclamó, alzando su dedo índice, para luego señalarme con él— mi ataque fue hace tres días, lo hice a escondidas. Ayer me presenté ante los humanos, y ellos pensaron que ese mismo día había lanzado el hechizo y…

—¡Espera! —La detuve antes de que siguiera hablando, ella me miró sorprendida— ¡Yo no llevo más de tres días en esta isla y el efecto ya hizo efecto en mí!

Ella torció la boca y llevó su mano detrás de su cuello. Lo rascó un poco y luego me miró fijamente.

—Tu arma… es un hombre, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó, yo asentí—. Pues por eso. Tú lo deseabas, él te deseaba, y por eso tuvieron sexo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no deseo a Soul. —murmuré, con seguridad. Era la verdad, yo no lo deseaba —o al menos eso creía—.

—Cariño, ¡Conozco el hechizo como la palma de mi mano! Sé muy bien cuando, donde, y cómo funciona. Y créeme cuando te digo que el hechizo funciona tan rápido cuando dos personas se desean desde antes ~ —Recitó.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar sus palabras. Eso no podía ser cierto porque yo no deseaba a Soul y además no creo que él lo hiciera conmigo. _"A quién engañas Maka, sabes muy bien que dentro, pero muy dentro tuyo lo deseabas". _Y otra vez mi conciencia metiéndose en mis asuntos. _"Nuestros, querrás decir"._ Rodé los ojos y me revolví el cabello con desesperación.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —Lubia me miró fijamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se relamió los labios.

—Con ustedes. —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, sólo pienso ayudarte un poco. —La miré con confusión. ¿A qué se refería con eso? —Y también pienso divertirme un poco contigo… y tu compañero, veo mucho potencial en ustedes, sobre todo por lo que hicieron anoche, pequeña Maka~.

—¡¿Qué?

Su risa burlona fue lo último que escuché. Ella había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

"_¡¿Qué mierda planeaba hacer?"_

* * *

_**(1): **__Según mi poco inglés y el traductor de google xd, significa tómatelo con calma._

_**(2):**__ Pues según google, es un tipo de frijol xD, pueden buscarlo si gustan._

_**(3): **__Significa Enero._

* * *

_¡Al fin pude terminar otro capítulo! –musiquita de coro de ángeles(?)- ok no e.e siento mucho la tardanza en verdad, es que justo en este mes no puedo usar mucho tiempo la PC, por la navidad y todo eso D: pero intentaré hacerlo para escribir ;A; En fin, ahora hablemos del capítulo xD. Que bruja más rara ¿verdad? En lo personal quería que esta bruja fuera diferente, siento que es más interesante así ¿no? _

_Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad, me esforcé mucho para terminar el capítulo D: así que un review siempre es bien recibido *-* ¿Quieren adelanto? Pueden encontrarlo en mi blog; se llama "Nothing Else I Can Say" está en perfil, también les dejó un regalito x3! Por todos sus hermosos reviews! Ya casi llegamos a los 80 (yeii). ¡Muchas gracias! En fin, me retiro ewé._

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O6: Cuando ella dice; Kiss me, you animal!**_

**…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de mi lugar, y ponía los platos sucios sobre el fregadero. Comencé a lavarlos, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de disculparme con mi compañera. Sabía que me había portado mal con ella al hablarle de la manera en que lo hice, pero es que no encontraba la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Me sentía mal. No podía ni mirarla al rostro porque sabía que lo que le había hecho, ella no lo deseaba, al menos no conscientemente. Por eso Maka se arrepintió, ella no quería que pasara eso.

—_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ —Preguntó el renacuajo.

—Porque es obvio. —Respondí, cansado y sin ánimos—. Su rostro, su mirada, su manera de actuar. Todo eso lo hace obvio. Ella no quería que pasara.

El diablillo rió.

—_Oh pequeño, Soul~_ —Canturreó—. _Siempre sacando tus propias conclusiones. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a la ex-plana de tu compañera?_

Gruñí molesto.

—Estás realmente loco, no pienso preguntar algo de lo que ya sé la respuesta. ¿Y podrías no decirle _ex-plana?_

—_¿Por qué? Es la verdad, no me digas que no te diste cuenta. Tu compañera tiene buena delantera_. —murmuró, burlón. No era necesario verlo para saber que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cállate. —Fue lo único que respondí, y es que era verdad. Maka estaba muy bien desarrollada, sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas un poco anchas, la hacían perfecta.

Con tan sólo imaginarla tenerla en mi cama como anoche, hacía que mi amiguito comenzara a emocionarse.

Oh genial, ahora si era un completo pervertido. Traté una y otra vez, de ignorar esos pensamientos, pero era complemente difícil de hacerlo. ¡Mugrosa lujuria de mierda! ¿Por qué este tipo de misiones _difíciles y peligrosas_ —nótese el sarcasmo en esta situación, por favor— nos la daban siempre a nosotros?

Bufé, y terminé de lavar los trastes sucios. Una vez que lo hice, salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la sala en busca de Maka, necesitaba hablar con ella y arreglar el asunto de una vez por todas. Odiaba estar peleado con mi compañera, porque yo la necesitaba tanto, como ella a mí, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando llegué a la sala Maka no estaba ahí, así que supuse que estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro o escuchando música. Caminé en silencio hasta llegar ahí y toqué la puerta con suavidad, pero no hubo respuesta.

Volví a tocar, sólo que esta vez fue más fuerte. Pero tampoco contestó.

Entonces decidí que lo mejor era entrar, tal vez ella había estado escuchando música a todo volumen y por eso no me escuchaba. Suspiré y giré la perilla de la puerta. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al percatarme que Maka no estaba ahí como me lo había imaginado. Entonces, ¿En donde estaba?

Preocupado, caminé hasta el baño y toqué la puerta para saber si estaba ahí, pero tampoco contestó. Busqué a Maka por toda la cabaña y no encontré ni rastro de ella. Salí de la casa y la busqué por la playa, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Cuando volteé hacia el bosque, un escalofrió recorrió por completo mi espalda. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Acaso Maka había entrado al bosque por error? No, ella no se metería a la boca del lobo y menos sin un arma, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza y caminé hasta la entrada del bosque. Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sentí una gota de agua, seguramente, caer en mi nariz. Me estremecí y alcé la vista hacia el cielo, al hacerlo muchas más gotas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro y pronto todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué que clima en ese tipo de lugares era tan cambiante?

La lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte. Y mi preocupación aumentó.

Apenas iba a entrar, cuando pude distinguir la figura de Maka saliendo del bosque. Su mirada parecía perdida y tenía una mueca medio extraña en el rostro. Preocupado, corrí hasta ella y la abracé. Mi compañera se estremeció pero poco a poco me correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos húmedos chocaron, pude sentir sus pechos estamparse contra mi torso y eso logro excitarme. ¡¿Por qué joder la tela de su sujetador era tan delgada? _"Basta Soul, deja de pensar en eso"_

—¿Estás bien, Maka? —Pregunté, separándome de ella— ¿Por qué te metiste al bosque tú sola? ¿Sabes que la bruja te pudo haber matado? ¡Piensa las cosas antes de actuar, joder!

Ella abrió sus ojos, y me miró sorprendida.

—Tra-tranquilo, Soul. Estoy bien, si me metí al bosque no fue porque quería, si no que estaba distraída y sin querer terminé ahí dentro.

—Pero, ¿No te encontraste con la bruja? —interrogué, preocupado y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó un poco, y yo sonreí levemente.

—No creo que sea bueno seguir hablando aquí afuera, está lloviendo y podemos enfermarnos. —murmuró, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a la cabaña. —Tomé su mano entre la mía, y comencé a caminar hasta llegar al que era nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Maka soltó mi mano y se sentó en el sofá. Yo caminé hasta el baño y saqué un par de toallas limpias de él, regresé hasta la sala y le tendí una toalla a mi compañera, ella la tomó y balbuceó un tímido gracias.

Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga y después me senté a su lado. Me sequé con la toalla mientras pensaba en las cosas que debía decirle. Tomé mucho valor y comencé a disculparme con ella.

—Maka. —La llamé, ella volteó a mirarme— Perdóname; perdóname por lo de anoche, por haberte hecho algo que tu no querías que pasara. No pude controlarme, eres mi técnico pero antes de eso eres mi mejor amiga, _te quiero _y no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo, no quiero que por una situación así nuestra amistad se termine.

Dios… ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cursi?

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Me sorprendí pero luego le correspondí el abrazo.

—No seas tonto, no estoy enojada contigo; yo pensaba que tú lo estabas conmigo.

Me reí.

—¿Estás loca? No estaba enojado contigo. Sino conmigo mismo por lo que te hice, Maka. Tenía miedo de perderte.

—Pues no estés enojado más tiempo, Soul, tranquilo por lo de anoche porque no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. —murmuró, sonriéndome y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Sonreí.

—Bien, ahora que ya arreglamos ese asunto. ¿Me explicarías qué rayos estabas haciendo en el bosque?

Maka se encogió de hombros, y desvió la mirada.

—Por andar distraída, caminé y me perdí dentro del bosque. —Murmuró— Y Soul, me encontré con la bruja.

—¿Qué? —Grité, sorprendido y preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Sorprendentemente, Maka me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella habló conmigo, es más, fue muy amable. ¡Hasta me dijo su nombre! Se llama Lubia Junarie. —exclamó, con la mirada perdida.

Por alguna razón su nombre me sonó como a un frijol. _"!Olvidate de los frijoles y regresa al tema!"._

Negué con la cabeza y miré fijamente a Maka.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, me explicó cómo funciona su hechizo. —Al decir eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aunque no entendí el porqué—. También me dijo que ella no come almas, que a ella simplemente le gusta ver como los humanos caen en las redes de la lujuria.

—¿Eh? —musité, mirándola confundido.

—Fue todo muy raro…

—Maka, ¿segura qué no te pegaste en la cabeza e imaginaste todo eso?

Maka me lanzó una mirada. Créanme que si las miradas asesinaran, yo ya estaría muerto.

—Está bien… ¿Cómo es qué funciona el hechizo, Maka? —Pregunté.

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de un lindo color carmín, y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. La miré preocupado y confundido.

Maka dejó de balbucear e infló las mejillas.

—Ella dijo qué —me miró— el hechizo tiene un pequeño problema, sólo funciona cuando llevas máximo dos días.

—Pero… las personas dijeron que la bruja había lanzado el hechizo ayer. —murmuré, y ladeé la cabeza.

—Err… pues no. Ella lanzó su hechizo hace tres días, a escondidas.

—¡En todo caso, nosotros no llevamos más de dos días aquí! —Exclamé.

—Según ella es porqué su jodido hechizo actúa más rápido cuando dos personas se desean desde antes. —gritó tan atropellado, que aduras penas pude entenderle.

—¿Eh? —Tardé para captarle a lo que Maka había gritado. Y cuando pude entenderle, me sentí apenado y como un pervertido. Porque, sí, yo deseaba a mi compañera desde hace tiempo, pero ¿ella también me deseaba a mí?

Eso jamás me lo había imaginado.

Para nada.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación. Volteé a ver a Maka, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y jugaba, nerviosa, con sus manos. ¡Jodida tensión! Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

Me aclaré la garganta e intenté cambiar —evadir— el tema.

—Emm, mejor hay que cambiarnos de ropa así evitaremos coger una gripe o fiebre.

—Sí, ti-tienes razón. —murmuró, y se levantó de su lugar.

—Oye Maka —la llamé antes de que se fuera. Ella volteó a mirarme, me levanté del sofá y me paré a su lado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Huh?

—La bruja tenía razón. —susurré en su oído, no la dejé responder. Simplemente sonreí y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Cambie mi ropa húmeda por una seca, créanme lo que menos quería era enfermarme, no soporto la idea de tener gripe. Suspiré mientras terminaba de abrocharme el último botón de mi camiseta, al menos ya había aclarado el asunto con Maka y estábamos bien.

Sonreí, antes de salir de mi habitación.

* * *

Una semana.

Sí, una semana había pasado desde que Maka tuvo su encuentro con la bruja, y también desde que nos habíamos "reconciliado". Pero por alguna razón había estado extraña. Actuaba raro y algo torpe, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme realmente.

Suspiré, y cerré la llave de la ducha.

Cómo ya era de noche, decidí no ponerme más ropa que mis bóxers. Además de que tenía un poco de calor. Salí del baño, pero antes de ir a mi habitación fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche fría. En el caminó sequé mi cabeza con la toalla que llevaba enredada en el cuello.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al notar que Maka estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, envuelta en una sábana. Me miró fijamente y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de un lindo color rojo. Sin querer sonreír.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —Pregunté.

—Na-nada. Es sólo qué no podía dormir. —Balbuceó, sonrojándose otro poco.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Soul. —Me llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se vio tan encantadoramente sexy haciendo eso, que me dieron ganas de besarla, hasta dejar sus labios rojos e hinchados, pero me contuve.

—Dime. —murmuré.

—¡Bésame, animal! —Y antes de poder responder algo, Maka ya se había lazando contra mí y estaba besándome apasionadamente.

Y yo, simple y sencillamente no pude contenerme. Le correspondí el beso mientras la acorralaba en la pared y quitaba la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y fue entonces que me di cuenta que mi compañera sólo vestía una camiseta de tirantes y sus bragas.

La verdad, ya no me importaba nada. Sólo quería hacerla mía, demostrarle que yo era el único que podía hacerla gritar y retorcerse de placer.

La acorralé en la pared mientras besaba la delicada piel de su cuello, Maka comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte, volviéndome completamente loco al instante. Llevé mis manos hasta su cintura y comencé a meterlas lentamente por su camiseta.

Cuando toqué sus pechos gruñí al darme cuenta que mi compañera no estaba usando sujetador. Ella gimió y yo comencé a acariciar sus pechos con lentitud y algunas veces apretaba sus pezones. Maka tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente, mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron un rato dentro de nuestras bocas, hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Cuando nos separamos Maka me miró fijamente y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y volví a atacar sus labios.

Quité su camiseta y apenas lo hice volví a besar su cuello. Lamí y dejé varias marcas rojas alrededor su pecho. Maka era mía y de nadie más. Sus gemidos y los jadeos que soltaba de vez en cuando me volvían completamente loco. Me moría de ganas por hacerla completamente mía de una vez.

Levanté sus piernas del suelo y éstas se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura. Su intimidad se restregó contra mi miembro y eso fue jodidamente placentero. Si eso se sentía así, imaginarme como se sentiría hacerla mía me emocionaba.

Bajé lentamente mis labios por su cuello dejando besos en toda la tersa piel que se me atravesaba en el camino, Maka gemía con cada vez más fuerza. Restregué mi cuerpo contra el de ella dándonos una gran sensación de placer.

Lamí con suavidad sus rosados pezones a lo que Maka se aferró con fuerza a mi cabello, gimiendo mi nombre. Un grito de placer no se hizo esperar cuando mordí su pezón y mi mano acariciaba su otro pecho.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que la falta de oxigeno nos obligó a separarnos. Maka me miró fijamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y jadeaba por un poco de aire.

—Soul…yo… ya no puedo soportarlo. —Murmuró, jadeante.— Hazme tuya, por favor.

Sonreí.

—Maka, eso no tienes por qué pedirlo. —respondí, cerca de su oreja y mordí su lóbulo. Maka gimió, y se apretó más contra mí.

Caminé con ella en brazos hasta mi habitación. Esa noche ella sería completamente mía.

"_Era lo que ambos deseábamos"._

_

* * *

_

_¿Dato curioso?: Escúchaba la nueva canción de My Chemical Romance, Na Na Na, cuándo escribía el capítulo. Por eso éste tiene ese nombre, "Kiss Me You animal" adoré esa frase xD. _

* * *

_Hello my dears *w* _

_Okay lo sé, merezco la muerte por tardar tanto, pero es que no tengo pc D: la p*rra se volvió a morir D: por eso no puedo traer las continuaciones tan rápido. Discúlpenme por favor ;u; en serio trataré de terminar el siguiente capítulo en las computadoras de mis hermanas, sólo denme tiempo ;u; En fin._

_¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! JURO QUE LO VEO Y NO LO CREO 102 REVIEWS EN SÓLO 6 CAPÍTULOS. Me siento grande, no pensé que les llegara a gustar tanto el fic. Me emociona en verdad, mil gracias a todos lo que dejan su comentario, estoy realmente feliz. _

_Bueno :B, aviso desde ahora que el próximo capítulo tendrá lemmon, ¿Okay? En fin, gracias por leer y por los hermosos reviews :3 perdón si el capítulo está corto, créanme que me es muy difícil escribir en las pc de mis hermana D: pero bueno._

_Ya saben, adelanto en mi Blog, en perfil el Link :B Otra vez, perdón por el capítulo tan corto uwú. _

_Buen día, darlings. Nos vemos pronto. n_n _

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas.**_

**_Atención: _**_Alto contenido de __Lemmon__ en este capítulo. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas, ¿Okay? Ya están advertidos, dears. Luego no me hago responsable de traumas (?) xD. Sin más que decir, A leer~._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O7: Cuando él dice; Hoy no te escaparás.**_

**…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sin saber como ya había llegado a la habitación de Soul, claro, yo estaba entre sus fuertes brazos semidesnuda y con un embriagante calor invadiendo todo mi cuerpo. En especial en mi entrepierna.

Mi compañero me recostó lentamente en la cama, para luego él posicionarse encima de mí. Sonreí y llevé mis manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, pero no correspondí el beso. Él me miró extrañado, a lo que yo volví a sonreí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

—Nada, sólo que no creas que tendrás el todo control esta noche. —murmuré con seguridad. Él levantó una ceja.

—¿A no?

—No... Quién sabe, hasta podría sorprenderte. —Lentamente comencé a bajar sus bóxers con mis piernas, las cuales se habían enredado en su cintura. Con una de mis rodillas rocé intencionalmente su evidente erección a lo que el gruñó de placer.

Soul se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió torcidamente mostrándome sus dientes de tiburón.

—Hum... Quieres jugar sucio, ¿no es así, Albarn? —Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta mis bragas. El dedo índice de Soul jugó con el elástico de mi ropa interior y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo por debajo de la tela.

Gemí y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Oye… —Me quejé— Eso es trampa.

—¿En serio? Pero si tú lo querías así. —Su dedo índice se introdujo en mi intimidad muy despacio, y comenzó a moverlo en círculos. Me arqueé de placer y solté un gran gemido.

—Tramposo —murmuré, mientras me retorcía en la cama de placer. Soul movió más lento su dedo índice y sonrió— Pero ni creas que esto se quedará así.

Él soltó una risita y me besó apasionadamente los labios.

—Ya lo veremos. Pero Maka, esta noche no te escaparás.

Sonreí.

Oh, pero claro que lo veríamos y claro que no me escaparía a ninguna parte, uno de mis tantos sueños estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Esa sería una gran y apasionada noche.

De algo estaba segura, ninguno de los dos dormiríamos esa noche.

Pero bah, qué más da ¡Bienvenida sea la lujuria!

Soul volvió a aumentar el movimiento de su dedo, jadeé impaciente y moví mis caderas para tratar de sentir más placer. Escuché a Soul soltar una carcajada, alcé una ceja y lo miré fijamente. ¿Por qué rayos se estaba riendo?

—¿Qué están gracioso? —Pregunté, entre gemidos.

—¿Estás tan desesperada? —Dejó de mover su dedo, y gemí. ¡Joder!

Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro y desvié la mirada, apenada.

—Cállate imbécil, ¿Sabes? Ya no quiero continuar. —intenté levantarme, pero Soul fue más rápido y me estampó contra el colchón en un rápido movimiento.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, y lo miré fijamente. Él volvió a sonreí.

—Nada de eso, Maka. Recuerda lo que te dije, hoy no te escaparás. —Y antes de que pudiera responder algo, Soul me besó apasionadamente que me fue muy difícil no corresponderle.

Llevé mis manos detrás de su cabeza para juntarlo más a mí, y para hacer más profundo el beso, introduje mi lengua en su boca. Y así estuvimos durante un rato, nuestras lenguas jugaban para ver quién era el mejor, obviamente ninguno de los quería perder.

Pero nuestro pequeño juego se terminó cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron oxigeno. Nos separamos a la fuerza y nos miramos fijamente durante un rato. Él fue el primero en reaccionar y volver a juntar nuestros labios, pero este beso fue más corto, pero no dejaba de ser apasionado.

Sus manos subieron lentamente por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos, gemí de placer y me mordí el labio inferior. Mientras su mano derecha masajeaba mi pecho, su boca mordía mi pezón, el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro. Me arqueé contra el colchón, y enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

Jadeé de placer al sentir la erección de Soul restregarse contra mi húmeda intimidad. No podía negarlo, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Quería que él me llenara de placer una y otra vez. Ya no me importaba sentirme como una pervertida.

Él ya se había vuelto una obsesión; lo deseaba, lo quería y creo que lo _amaba._

Volvimos a besarnos con pasión y al separarnos mordí su labio inferior. Soul sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gruñido de placer cuando volví a restregarme contra su cuerpo. Amaba esa sensación de placer y estaba segura que Soul también lo hacía.

—Maka, deja de hacer eso. No podré contenerme si lo sigues haciendo. —murmuró, entre gemidos.

—No quiero que te contengas. —dije, para luego volver a restregarme con impaciencia. Era mi forma de decirle que lo quería dentro de mí, ya.

Soul comenzó a besar mi cuello y lentamente bajó mis bragas, hasta que éstas se perdieron en algún lugar de la habitación. Él introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, gemí y apreté la sábana con fuerza.

Sus movimientos eran circulares y rápidos, haciendo que yo gimiera de placer. Pero todos los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca eran callados cuando Soul me besaba desesperadamente. Me revolví incomoda en la cama para que él parara. Quería llegar al máximo placer, pero no de esa forma.

—So-Soul —Le llamé, entre gemidos—. Así no.

—¿Así no, qué? —Abrí los ojos y cuando lo miré tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_. Hijo de su…_ me quería hacer rogar. Mordí mi labio inferior y me tragué mi orgullo.

—No quiero llegar así. —Solté un gemido.

—¿Entonces? —¡Jodido, Soul!

—¡follame, carajo! —no me reconocía a mí misma, los colores se me subieron al rostro pero después me arqueé de placer, al sentir su dedo moverse más rápido dentro de mí.

—Oh, Maka. No te conocía ese vocabulario. —murmuró, divertido.

Quería golpearlo.

Juro que quería golpearlo. Pero no podía, mi cabeza vagaba por algún lejano lugar por todo el placer que se estaba produciendo en mi entrada. ¡Estúpido, Soul! Odiaba que siempre quisiera llevar el control. Volví a mover mi cuerpo en un afán de quitarme de ahí, pero sólo conseguí que mis caderas de movieran produciéndome más placer. Volví a gemir y Soul sonrió.

Lo miré con mala cara, pero no por mucho tiempo porque el placer no me lo permitió.

Sólo esa vez lo dejaría ganar.

Los movimientos de sus dedos se hicieron más frecuentes, dándome mayor placer cada vez. Constantemente apretaba mi interior haciendo mucho más placentero todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Soul.

Hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

El orgasmo llegó haciendo que perdiera la cordura y me olvidara de todo. Me arqueé por completo y solté un gran gemido de placer. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y los latidos de mi corazón iban en aumento.

Poco a poco fui bajando de la cima y me recosté lentamente sobre la cama. Miré a Soul, quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Desvié la mirada, "enojada" por unos instantes y lo escuché reír, para luego tomar mi rostro por el mentón, haciendo que volteara a verlo y en pocos segundos, junto nuestros labios en un beso.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó, burlón.

—Oh cállate, para que sepas, te dejé ganar.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? —moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo.

—Ya lo veremos. —Sonrió, para luego volver a besarme con desesperación.

En un rápido movimiento me deshice de los bóxers de Soul con mis piernas, él sonrió contra mis labios y yo le correspondí. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera y ambos gemimos cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que no quiero obligarte a nada, Maka. —Murmuró, mirándome fijamente.

—No seas tonto. Claro que lo quiero, no estás obligándome a nada. —Y lo besé.

Sentí la punta de su miembro resbalar lentamente, gracias a mis fluidos de exitación, en mi interior. Segundos después sentí algo de dolor en mi entrepierna. Gemí de dolor y me abracé de Soul, él correspondió mi abrazo y acarició mi mejilla con lentitud. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello para evitar llorar.

Soul murmuraba "lo siento" y "perdóname", constantemente.

Pronto comenzó a moverse en mi interior, y el dolor se fue dejando una gran ola de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a gemir y mover mis caderas contra las de Soul para obtener más fricción y placer. Mi compañero soltó un gruñido de placer en mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo.

Poco a poco sus embestidas se fueron haciendo mucho más placenteras que antes. Juntamos nuestros labios en un desesperado beso, mientras seguíamos moviéndonos con rapidez.

—¡Soul! ¡Ah… por dios! —Gemía constantemente.

Él tomó una de mis piernas y la posó sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra se mantenía aun en su cintura. Y en esa posición Soul embistió con fuerza. Grité por el placer y me arqueé. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto placer.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, para luego volver a embestir y lamer mi cuello, con lentitud.

Asentí, para luego cerrar los ojos.

No podía hablar ni mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, el placer no me lo permitía. Soul volvió a embestir con fuerza y yo enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Moví mis caderas para acompañarlo, él también tenía que disfrutar, aunque sabía que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Nos besamos con desesperación, pero nos separamos por los gemidos que ambos soltábamos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente húmedos por el sudor e incluso comenzamos a jadear. Pero eso no iba a hacer que nos detuviéramos.

Entre cada embestida sentía como mi compañero entraba cada vez más y más en mí, tocando lo más profundo de mi ser. Volví a arquearme, sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse y al parecer Soul también lo sintió, ya que nos hizo cambiar de posición. Él seguía arriba de mí, pero ahora mis piernas estaban en su cintura.

Jadeé y segundos después un gemido escapó de mi boca, Soul había comenzando a embestir de nuevo.

Apreté mis paredes internas y al parecer eso le gustó, ya que mi arma soltó un sonoro gemido. Sonreí, mientras juntaba su cuerpo al mío y lo besaba.

En esos momentos me había olvidado de todo; quién era, cómo me llamaba, mi edad, todo. De lo único que estaba segura era que Soul y yo estábamos teniendo sexo. Me levanté un poco de la cama sólo para abrazarlo y morder su hombro juguetonamente.

Sus embistes aumentaron, ya que había adquirido más fuerza al tomarme de las caderas y empujar. Yo ya estaba hundida en la locura, no podía pensar con claridad y no me importaba.

—¡Oh, carajo! Estás tan estrecha —gimió Soul, en mi oído. Me arqueé un poco y gemí.

—¿Y te gusta así? —Pregunte, entre gemidos.

—Me fascina. —Y dicho esto, mordió mi lóbulo y volvió a embestir.

El orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, ambos lo sabíamos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y Soul lamió mi cuello, con lentitud. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales comenzó a lamer y morder, alternadamente.

Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, causándome más placer del que ya sentía. Pero no lo iba a negar, me encantaba. ¡Soul parecía un jodido Dios del sexo!

Empujé mis caderas hacia Soul, al mismo tiempo que él embestía nuevamente. Gemimos de placer, mientras yo sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Jadeé y me aferré a sus hombros. Mi compañero volvió a embestir.

Nuestro rápido vaivén duró unos cuantos minutos. Hasta que mis paredes internas se cerraron por completo entorno al miembro de Soul, unos segundos después el placer máximo nos invadió a ambos.

Grité por el placer, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Soul enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, y soltó un gran gemido. Mi compañero se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía como un líquido caliente escurrir por mis muslos. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando, al igual que nuestras respiraciones.

Soul levantó su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

—Bueno, eso estuvo realmente _cool._ —Sonrió torcidamente.

Me sonrojé, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo. —Lo tomé del rostro, y lo besé. Muy despacio y sin prisas. Soul correspondió mi beso, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente.

Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes, mientras nos dábamos pequeños besos en los labios.

—¿Maka? —Me llamó, mirándome fijamente.

—Dime. —lo volví a besar. No me cansaba de hacerlo, Soul me volvía loca. Lo necesitaba era como mi propia droga personal.

—Te quiero. —Me sonrojé y lo miré un poco sorprendida, aunque no era la primera vez que me lo decía— Y te quiero mucho, como no te imaginas.

Sonreí, y dejé otro beso corto en sus labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Soul.

Él suspiró.

—Es bueno quitarse un peso de encima. —murmuró como para él mismo, pero pude entenderle a la perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ladeé la cabeza.

—A nada, estaba pensando en voz alta. —Se encogió de hombros, y luego sonrió. Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.—¿Me perdonas por haberte lastimado?

Cuando entendí a que se había referido, sonreí y lo besé.

—Tengo que pensármelo. —murmuré.

—¿Eh?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

Apreté más mis piernas a su alrededor, sintiendo como Soul entraba más en interior. Él gruñó de placer y me miró fijamente, sorprendido.

—Ya sé cómo. —Moví mis caderas.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó, pero luego gimió porque moví mis caderas, otra vez.

Volví a sonreír, y acto seguido nos hice girar. Quedando yo, encima de él.

—Esta vez, yo estaré arriba. —dije autosuficiente, para luego besar a mi compañero con pasión, él me correspondió.

—¿Otra vez? Tienes aguante, me sorprendes.

—Tengo mucho más aguante del que te puedas imaginar. —me encogí de hombros, para luego besar su barbilla y bajar hasta su pecho, moviendo lentamente mis caderas.

—Ya veremos si puedes llevar el ritmo. —murmuró, mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me juntaba más a él. Hundiendo más su miembro en mí.

Sonreí.

Pobre Soul, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba.

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga…

"…_Y la mejor de mi vida."_

* * *

_¿Dato Curioso?: Me inspiré cuando escuchaba "Hoy no te escaparás" de los Hombres G. una muy buena canción a mí gusto xD._

* * *

_Buenas, my dears._

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n_n. Pues así como ven les traje el capítulo lo más rápido que pude, no tardé tanto como la vez anterior. En fin, les puse el tan esperado lemmon, me siento como una pervertida, que pervierte sus virginales mentes(?) XD ok no xD. Bueno :B espero que les haya gustado._

_Créanme que no es nada fácil escribir uno(la verdad, no me gustó como quedó D:), luego me traumo yo misma al ver las cosas que escribo ;u; xD. Ando bien loca, darlings. No me presten atención xD. En fin, el adelanto del próximo capítulo lo pondré mañana en el blog, hoy ya no me da tiempo D:_

_Maka es tan directa y pervertida :B xD. ¿Apoco no? XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mil gracias por los 138 reviews *-*, me siento bien cool (H) :B xD. _

_Ajuá, soy una pervertida(8) XD_

_Buen día, darlings. _

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Advertencia: Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O8: Cuando nadie sabe qué hacer. **_

**…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Volví a embestirla pero esta vez fue más despacio y más profundo, haciendo que fuera placentero para ambos. Ella jadeó varias veces seguidas en mi oído, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda con fuerza, pero no importaba el dolor, el placer era lo que más sentía en esos momentos.

Maka soltó un gemido que acallé cuando mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno nos lo ordenó, a pesar que ninguno de los dos queríamos.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo de mis embistes. Era la tercera vez en la noche que lo hacíamos sin importarnos nada, ni siquiera la maldita bruja. Había llegado a pensar que se trataba de un sueño, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Maka se sentía tan real y su interior era completamente cálido y húmedo.

Ella era la única chica que había logrado volverme completamente loco.

Seguimos moviéndonos al mismo ritmo, tratando de llegar al cielo lo más rápido posible. Estábamos ansiosos. La lujuria aumentaba a cada momento y se podía sentir en el ambiente. Maka volvió a gemir y yo embestí nuevamente. Sabía que a mi compañera le gustaba, sus gemidos y gritos de placer me lo demostraban.

Hasta que en una última embestida su interior se apretó en torno a mi miembro, ambos soltamos un gemido de placer mientras yo me derramaba al instante en su interior.

Caí jadeante sobre su pecho, tratando de no poner todo mi peso encima de ella. Podía sentir sus pechos subiendo, bajando y chocando contra mi torso cada vez que ella respiraba con dificultad.

La miré fijamente, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados pero una bella sonrisa surcaba en su rostro. Sonreí y con mucho cuidado limpié las gotas de sudor que estaban sobre su frente, ella abrió sus ojos muy despacio. Sus orbes verdes brillaban aun más de cómo lo hacían y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Sin decir nada, juntó sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso que no tardé en corresponder. Con lentitud salí de su interior y me dejé caer a su lado. Tomé a Maka por la cintura y la acomodé sobre mi pecho, ella soltó un suspiro para acto seguido cerrar los ojos, sonreí y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Al poco tiempo nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

Desperté apenas sentí los rayos del sol dar de lleno en mi rostro. Arrugué los ojos y comencé a abrirlos lentamente. Aun tenia sueño después de larga noche de ayer, sonreí y abracé más a Maka, quien dormía profundamente sobre mi pecho.

Suspiré mientras intentaba volver a dormir, pero no pude. Sentí a Maka revolverse incomoda sobre mí, le quité algunos cabellos del rostro y dejé un beso sobre su frente. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, sonrió.

—Buenos días —murmuró, para luego besar mi mejilla, las suyas estaban algo sonrojadas haciéndola verse más linda.

—Buenos días —. Respondí. —¿Cómo dormiste?

Ella suspiró mientras sus ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas me miraban fijamente. Maka puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para luego besarme muy despacio en los labios.

—Bien, mejor que nunca debo admitir. —Respondió algo sonrojada.

Sonreí, y comencé a acariciar su desnuda espalda lentamente, al parecer a mi compañera le gustó ya que la escuché suspirar lentamente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir, el silencio tan cómodo que se había instalado en la habitación lo decía todo. Maka aún tenía sueño, el gran bostezo que soltó de un momento a otro hizo que me diera cuenta de aquello.

No pude evitar sonreí al ver como mi técnico acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, tratando de evitar que la luz del sol le diera en el rostro. Había ocasiones en las cuales ella parecía una niña pequeña, y hoy era una de esas.

—¿Aun tienes sueño, cierto? —Pregunté burlón, para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

—Un poco, sí.

Era normal. Anoche no habíamos dormido mucho tiempo, y juro que no fue mi culpa. Ella insistió en continuar, sí lo acepto, no me molestó para nada. Espero que después no diga que el pervertido soy yo. Bajé la mirada sólo para encontrarme el rostro dormido de mi compañera, divertido negué con la cabeza.

Era genial ver a Maka tan frágil, casi nunca se mostraba de esa manera. Pero yo la conocía a la perfección, siempre aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte aunque por dentro era como un pequeño gatito asustadizo, esa era una de las tantas cosas que me encantaban de ella. Excepto su mal humor y los tremendos librazos.

Respiré profundamente y comencé a levantarme lentamente, no quería despertar a Maka, dejaría que durmiera hasta que el desayuno estuviera listo. Cuando me levanté ella gruñó algo molesta, pero luego suspiró al abrazar una almohada.

Solté una risita burlona, mientras buscaba mis bóxers en el suelo. Cuando los encontré me los puse y busqué unos pantalones en la cajonera. Salí de mi habitación tarareando una canción parecida a _Human de The Killers_, caminé por el pasillo hasta que llegué frente a la puerta de la cocina. Estando ahí, me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

Pero como siempre el pequeño diablillo se empeñaba en arruinarme el día, no se podía quedar callado ni un segundo.

—_Pero miren nada más quien está feliz, y por si fuera poco, cantando_. —murmuró burlón. Bufé y traté de ignorarlo pero el tipo no se callaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—_Uy, que humor._ —Se burló— _Te divertiste anoche, ¿verdad?_

—¿Y eso a ti qué te interesa? —Pregunté cansado de escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza. No podía siquiera concentrarme en preparar el desayuno.—Deja de molestarme, ve a joderle la vida a otro.

—_Sabes que no puedo irme, así que sólo puedo joderte a ti._

Murmuré cientos de improperios para que se callara, pero una tos fingida hizo que dejara mis peleas mentales y volteara. Maka estaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados frente a ella, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y únicamente estaba vestida con una camiseta de botones mía, aunque seguramente también tenía puestas sus bragas.

—Que vocabulario. —murmuró divertida, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo dice la "Señorita fóllame y no pares hijo de…"

—¡Ya entendí! —Me interrumpió con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. —No es necesario que repitas las palabras que dije anoche.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que Maka infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada. No lo negaré, se veía realmente linda así. Por eso me encantaba hacerla enojar siempre y cuando no me pegara con la enciclopedia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Preparó el desayuno. —Respondí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó, mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Está bien, ve a bañarte si quieres. O si lo prefieres nos bañamos juntos. —una sonrisa picara apareció en mi rostro haciendo que Maka se volviera a sonrojar.

—Olvídalo pervertido, mejor tú sigue preparando el desayuno.

—Está bien, pero tú te lo pierdes.

Ella sonrió y yo también lo hice.

**…**

—Estaba pensando en llamar a Shinigami-sama —murmuró Maka, para después morder un pedazo de pan tostado.

—¿Para?

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarle.

Me encogí de hombros y la miré fijamente.

—Claro, podemos llamarlo después de desayunar. —Ella asintió— oye Maka. ¿Qué haremos con la bruja? Digo, por como la describiste, no debe ser tan mala. Aun sabiendo eso, ¿deberíamos matarla?

Mi compañera tragó el pedazo de pan con algo de esfuerzo, tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y pasó su vista por todo el comedor hasta que la regresó a mí. Eso significaba una cosa, ella no sabía qué hacer. Y la verdad, yo tampoco.

—De eso quiero hablar con Shinigami-sama. No creo que matarla sea lo correcto, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Amm… Pues no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, creo que nunca habíamos tenido una misión así. —Admití, mientras miraba mi plato, ahora sin nada de comida.—Coincido contigo, lo mejor sería hablar con Shinigami-sama y arreglar este asunto de una buena vez.

—Síp.

Y el silencio se hizo en el comedor, pero, a pesar de lo que me había imaginado, no era incomodo. Resultaba hasta tranquilizante, miré a Maka por unos momentos para luego regresar mi vista a la mesa. Por una parte mis sentimientos estaban completamente revueltos, como los huevos que habíamos desayunado, no sabía que sentía por ella exactamente. ¿Amor o simplemente amistad?

Suspiré y me revolví el cabello con desesperación.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Maka, preocupada. Por unos momentos me había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

Maldición.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Mentí, ella me miró no muy convencida pero luego bufó, y sonrió.

—Vayamos a hablar con Shinigami-sama.

—Pero primero tienes que lavar los platos —murmuré mientras desviaba la mirada y señalaba los trastes sucios. Maka infló las mejillas y me miró retadoramente.

—¿Por qué yo? —Exclamó.

—Por qué yo lo hice la vez pasada.

—¡Pero, pero!

—No, nada de peros. Yo iré a ver la televisión, así que date prisa. —Me di la vuelta pero antes de salir del comedor volteé a verla, ella me miraba ceñuda y aun tenía las mejillas infladas pero no me dijo nada. En cambio suspiró y tomó los platos sucios para empezar a lavarlos.

Sonreí.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, no es que estuviera cansado ni nada de eso. Simplemente el calor me estaba matando, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que esta chocara contra el suave respaldo mientras intentaba darme algo de aire con la palma de mi mano. Para colmo parecía que el ventilador de techo no soplaba nada.

—¡Muero de calor! —Exclamé para mí mismo.

—Enciende el ventilador. —Escuché gritar a mi compañera desde la cocina.

—¡Está encendido! —Le respondí— ¡Pero parece que no funciona!

—¡Date una ducha entonces! —Eso y el ver la playa por la ventana que estaba frente a mí, me dieron una idea. Se la comentaría a Maka después de hablar con Shinigami-sama.

—¡Sí, eso haré! Pero primero hablaremos con Shinigami-sama.

—Okay~.

**…**

Luego de un rato de no hacer nada y de estar ahí sentado muriendo de calor, Maka terminó de lavar los trastes sucios, salió de la cocina secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla color amarillo pollito, mi compañera soltó un suspiro y me miró fijamente.

—Deja de estar de flojo y vayamos a hablar con Shinigami-sama. —Anunció.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar a su lado. Cuando quedamos frente a frente pude notar como las mejillas de Maka adquirían un lindo color rojo, por otro poco y le ganaba a los tomates. Sonreí al ver las reacciones que causaba en ella con tal sólo estar así de cerca.

—_¿Pues qué esperabas? Te la tiraste anoche, es obvio que tu compañera actúe de esa forma_. —gruñí molesto ante el estúpido comentario del diablillo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Tomé a Maka de la mano y la apreté levemente, mi compañera puso una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro pero luego sonrió. Caminamos así hasta llegar a su habitación, donde había un gran ropero con un espejo casi de nuestro tamaño.

Mi técnico marcó en el espejo el número de la muerte y esperamos hasta que la siempre feliz imagen del Dios apareciera en el espejo.

—Holas~ holitas~ —Saludó tan feliz como era su costumbre. Maka y yo hicimos una pequeña reverencia y murmuramos un pequeño "buenos días". —¿Cómo van las cosas por allá, chicos?

—Mu-muy bien, Shinigami-sama. —Mi técnico tartamudeó un poco y puso una muy falsa sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa.

—Que bueno~, ¿Y las cosas con la bruja?

—Maka investigó —hablé, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi pelo y lo despeinaba. —La bruja se llama _Lubia Junarie._

Al pronunciar ese nombre Shinigami-sama pareció tensarse por unos momentos, se aclaró la garganta y nos miró fijamente.

—Sabía que Lubia-chan estaba detrás de todo esto, pero no lo quería aceptar. —Pareció decirlo más para él mismo.

—¿Tan poderosa es? —Pregunté.

El Dios de la muerte asintió.

—Era de suponerse, puede hacer que toda la Isla tenga lujuria y además el poner su alma como la de una humana es una magia muy poderosa. —murmuró Maka, la miré fijamente y después volteé a ver a Shinigami-sama.

—No muchas brujas pueden hacer eso. —admitió. —Además se podría decir que ella no es tan mala como aparenta. Lubia nunca ha matado ni a una pequeña mosca. No tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hacerlo, he tratado un par de veces con Lu.

—¿Entonces, de cierta manera , ella no es mala? —Shinigami-sama asintió.

—Pero ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

—Eso se los dejo a su elección chicos, ustedes sabrán que deben hacer con la bruja— Y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, la imagen de la muerte desapareció del espejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Exclamé.

Escuché a Maka suspirar. Se recargó contra el lavamanos y su mirada se perdió en la pequeña luz amarilla que emitía la lámpara de techo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato, el único sonido que podía escucharse era las gotas de agua que provenían de la llave del lavabo. Pero luego de un rato el ruido comenzó a hacerse estresante.

—Toda esta situación es bastante…

—Estresante. —Maka asintió. —Oye Maka, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a la playa? Sólo para sacar un poco el estrés. Después buscaremos a la bruja y nos haremos cargo de ella.

Mi compañera pareció meditarlo un poco, para acto seguido poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vale, pero sólo un rato. —asentí con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

Salimos con paso lento de la casa y caminamos hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, Maka se quitó las botas y sonrió al sentir la arena en sus pies. Yo no tardé en hacerle compañía a mi amiga, me quité los zapatos y caminé un poco haciendo que se mojaran con el agua. Suspiré y sonreí. Podía sentir el olor a arena salada y el viento golpear en mi rostro dándome una sensación de libertad agradable.

Me senté sobre la arena y jalé a Maka del brazo haciendo que ella también se sentara. La miré fijamente durante unos minutos, ella volteó a mirarme cuando sintió mi mirada examinarla de arriba hacia abajo. Sin previo aviso, la tomé por el rostro y la besé con pasión, en un principio se tensó, pero después me correspondió el beso mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire, pero luego volvimos a besarnos con intensidad. La recosté lentamente sobre la arena y me puse encima de ella, Maka mordió mi labio inferior juguetonamente y después lo soltó para poder besarme.

Con lentitud comencé a acariciar su pierna izquierda, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su muslo. Ella gemía constantemente y yo, empecé a besar su cuello y lo lamía de vez en cuando. Seguimos un rato así, hasta que una agradable voz hizo que paráramos.

Alcé la mirada sólo para encontrarme con unos orbes color miel que brillaban de una manera un tanto pervertida. Cuando Maka se percató de la presencia de la _mujer _me empujó y se paró inmediatamente, yo también me levanté. Al ver la reacción de Maka ya no cabía duda que esa mujer era la bruja.

La bruja nos miró fijamente, y sonrió. Millones de escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda.

—Se divirtieron mucho anoche, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó.

Ni Maka, ni yo respondimos. Simplemente desviamos la mirada, ambos estábamos sonrojados. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros. Yo retrocedí, pero mi compañera permaneció en su lugar.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, Lubia sonreía de medio lado y Maka permanecía seria.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —Preguntó Maka, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

La bruja puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó a caminar rodeando a Maka. Traté de detenerla, pero mi técnico me lo impidió.

—Verás pequeña Maka, lo que quería ustedes ya lo cumplieron.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté.

—Cuando ambos llegaron a esta Isla, enseguida me di cuenta que ambos se deseaban. Sobre todo tú, querida. —Las mejillas de Maka se sonrojaron, y yo sonreí—. Sabía muy bien que venían a cazarme, me lo esperaba. Pero descubrí que ese era el punto débil de ambos, con lo cual yo me divertiría mucho.

—¿Quieres decir que pasamos todo esto, sólo para que te divirtieras?

Ella asintió.

—Lubia. —Habló Maka— Sé que eres buena, que nunca has matado a nadie. Shinigami-sama me lo dijo, pero también me dijo que hiciera lo correcto. Puede que seas una buena persona, pero eso no quita el hecho que seas una bruja—. Mi compañera estiró su brazo hacia mí, y me dio la mano. Sonreí y junté nuestras manos, en pocos segundos caí transformado en las manos de mi técnico—. Y sé que lo correcto es matarte.

—Sabes cariño, pudimos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. Pero si lo que quieres es asesinarme, adelante, hazlo. No quiero pelear, eso me aburre mucho. Así que atraviésame el pecho con tu filosa guadaña y roba mi alma. —Lubia parecía decirlo en serio.

Maka apretó el mango de la guadaña. Estaba más que claro, ella no sabía qué hacer. Mi técnico respiró profundamente y puso el filo de mi cuchilla cerca del corazón de Lubia, la bruja sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Oh, pero antes de acabar con mi vida, háganme un favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que se digan lo mucho que se aman…

El diablillo rió en mi interior, mientras que Maka y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio. La bruja soltó una carcajada.

"_No podía ser verdad"._

* * *

_Asdasdsa D: Sé que tardé demasiado en escribir pero e.e la imaginación estaba del asco, por eso este capítulo quedó todo raro ewo. En fin, gracias por los 160 reviews *O* ya casi llegamos a los 200 *¬* que cool x3!. Bueno darlings, mañana o al rato subiré el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, ¿vale? Además a este fic ya no le quedan muchos capítulos, son como dos más(con epilogo). Me da cosita terminarlo pero bueno D;. Whatever sweeties, que estén muy bien n_n!_

_Escuchando: Ce jeu; Yelle_

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes(excepto Lubia) le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. La historia es completamente mía._

_**Advertencia:**__Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas._

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por los alertas, favoritos&reviews C:.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo O9: Cuando nadie sabe qué hacer. Parte 2.**_

**…**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Apreté el mango de la guadaña muy fuerte. Mi corazón latía muy rápido a causa de los nervios y sentía que se saldría en cualquier instante. No sabía qué hacer, no podía matar a Lubia pero simplemente no tenía otra opción, ¿cierto?

Respiré profundamente y puse el filo de la cuchilla de Soul cerca del corazón de Lubia. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

—Oh, pero antes de acabar con mi vida, háganme un favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que se digan lo mucho que se aman…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y se situaba en mis mejillas.

—¿De… de qué estás ha-hablando? —Balbuceé, nerviosa.

Lubia soltó una carcajada y se alejó cuando bajé a Soul. Escuché a mi arma murmurar algo tan rápido que no llegué a entenderle, pero, al parecer, a la bruja todo le parecía un chiste puesto que no dejaba de sonreí.

—¡Corazón, no es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta aun! —Exclamó, divertida—, ustedes se aman con locura. Es fácil adivinarlo al ver la forma en que se miran, la manera en que se tratan, hasta la forma en que se protegen el uno al otro. ¡Pero claro, son tan tontos y cabezas duras que no se habían dado cuenta!

Ella soltó una carcajada, para luego mirarnos con un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

Todos mis sentimientos se revolvieron como piezas de rompecabezas y luego algo en mi mente hizo _click. _¿En verdad estaba enamorada de Soul? ¿Cuándo la amistad cambió por amor? ¿Cómo pasó? Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo y nada más.

Sentí el sabor salado de lágrimas en mi boca, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar y no sabía por qué. Caí de rodillas al suelo llorando con fuerza, llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro, dejando caer a Soul en el camino.

—¡Maka! —Exclamó, arrodillándose a mi lado cuando volvió a su forma humana. Sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo y comencé a sollozar. —¡¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo nada, cielo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu linda compañera porque llora?

Sentí la mirada de Soul sobre mí.

—¿Por qué lloras Maka? —Preguntó desesperado. Yo no respondí, simplemente escondí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía llorando como niña pequeña, mientras me aferraba a su espalda. No quería que él me dejara.

—Llora porque se acaba de dar cuenta que todo lo que dije es verdad —murmuró Lubia, con tono maternal.

Alcé la mirada sólo para encontrar a Soul mirando fijamente a la bruja, o eso pensé. Luego su mirada se encontró con la mía y comencé a llorar más fuerte. Era una idiota por estar llorando en una situación como esa, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo tampoco entendía muy bien el por qué lo hacía.

—Deja de llorar Maka, por favor. No me gusta verte llorar. —murmuró desesperado, aunque su voz sonaba más preocupada. Sollocé con fuerza y apreté sus hombros, mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho.

—¡No quiere que me dejes! —Dije después de unos minutos, mientras más lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos.

—¿Dejarte? ¿Por qué habría de dejarte, Maka?

—Porque no me amas.

Soul se quedó de piedra, ante mi confesión. Quizás Lubia estaba equivocada, porque él no se podría enamorar de alguien como yo. Simplemente no soy el tipo de chica qué le gusta a Soul. Y sí, habíamos estado juntos pero eso no significaba nada. Éramos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, nada más. Oí a Lubia bufar, y después soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Oh cariño! ¿No escuchaste lo qué acabo de decir? —Preguntó. Hipé con fuerza e intenté limpiarme algunas lágrimas.

—¡Es mentira! —Exclamé con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué crees que es una mentira? —escuché preguntar a Soul, absorbí por la nariz para luego mirarlo fijamente sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no soy tu tipo de mujer? —Eso fue más un pregunta, que la respuesta que él tanto buscaba.

Soul torció el gesto para después clavar su mirada roja, en mis orbes verdes. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión pero, aunque suene tonto, también había algo de burla en ellos. Sentí como empequeñecía en mi lugar y desvié la mirada.

—Entonces, según tú, ¿Cuál es mi tipo de mujer?

Me encogí de hombros y mi mirada se posó en Lubia, ella miraba la escena con algo de gracia. Sonreía tratando de evitar una carcajada mientras negaba muy despacio con la cabeza. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido?

—Pues… tú sabes… con pechos grandes, cuerpo de modelo y sin cerebro. —murmuré, sin mirarlo. —Yo no tengo nada de eso.

Lo escuché suspirar. Volteé a mirarlo lentamente, él estaba sonriendo y tenía una ceja levantada.

—Te equivocas, Maka. —Lo miré sorprendida— Ese era mi tipo de mujer, ¡No puedo creer que sigas pensando lo mismo después de lo que hicimos, por Dios! —Exclamó.

Me sonrojé.

—Pensé que ya te había quedado en claro, _yo te quiero a ti. _Te gusta escucharlo, ¿cierto? Por eso haces que te lo repita. —Por unos momentos la burla de su voz me hizo pensar que él se estaba mofando de mí, pero al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

—Yo… no… sé… —Fueron los únicos estúpidos murmullos que escaparon de mi boca. —¿En verdad me _quieres sólo a mí_? —pregunté, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"_¿Eres idiota o te haces?",_ su burló mi conciencia. Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

—Querida estoy comenzando a pensar que eres sorda, o de lento aprendizaje. —expresó Lubia. La miré e inflé las mejillas, ella soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Soul suspiraba cansadamente.

Bueno, tenían que entenderme. No era fácil escuchar que Soul "soy un chico cool y por eso no expreso mis sentimientos" me dijera que me quería. O al menos no era fácil para mí.

Mi compañero me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y al hacerlo murmuró en mi oído algo como "es la verdad". Asentí y le sonreí, él me volvió la sonrisa mostrándome sus dientes puntiagudos.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —Preguntó Soul, mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Lubia con un gesto despreocupado. Típico de él.

Por un segundo, la bruja saltó en su lugar y nos miró fijamente. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, volvió a abrirlos pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Alzó sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza y acto seguido la ladeó.

—Hagan conmigo lo que quieran. Ya hice mi _trabajo_, y me divertí mucho. —murmuró, remarcando la palabra trabajo.

Soul y yo nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, él se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto medio raro con la boca. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, aunque la verdad no estaba muy segura de mi decisión.

—Te dejaremos ir —declaré, Lubia nos miró sorprendida pero sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro. Y por primera vez en todo el día, muchos escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral. Decidí no prestarle atención—. Más te vale no meterte en problemas, sino entonces sí tendremos que cazarte.

Ella asintió.

—Prometo ser niña buena. —Dijo alzando la mano izquierda y levantando el mentón—. ¿Pero no tendrán problemas en el Shibusen?

—No, siempre y cuando tengamos una buena razón, y le digamos a Shinigami-sama —respondió mi arma, para luego sacar una de sus manos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y señalar la mano de Lubia que aún tenía levantada—. Por cierto, se jura con la mano derecha.

La mujer torció la boca y se miró las manos.

—Da igual, es sólo una mano. —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Rodé ojos mentalmente, otra vez. Ella no cumpliría su parte del trato, o tal vez sí, pero luego de un tiempo volvería a "trabajar".

Suspiré.

—Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

—Gracias, mis amores… —murmuró antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su risa y unas palabras que no alcancé a comprender fueron lo último que se escuchó.

A pesar de todo, no sentí que hubiera hecho mal al dejarla ir, digo, ella no dañó a nadie, no pegó, no mató. Tan sólo se divirtió, a su manera, pero lo hizo. Sonreí y no pude evitar mirar al cielo. La sensación de agradable libertad volvió a mí al sentir el viento en mi rostro y escuchar las ramas de los arboles meciéndose a causa de éste.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Soul habló.

—¿Hicimos lo correcto? —musitó mirándome fijamente.

—Sí. —Respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que se haya llevado el hechizo con ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.

Pero para mi mala —o tal vez no tan mala— suerte, empezó a hacer calor. Mucho calor. Volteé a ver a Soul, él me miraba fijamente y sus ojos brillaban de ¿excitación? Mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración —al menos no me había olvidado de hacerlo—.

¿No se suponía que el hechizo se había ido? Escuché la risa de Lubia resonar por el bosque, seguido de algo como "disfruten su último día solos". Me estremecí y retrocedí unos pasos ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Sabía que no debí de haber confiado en ella!

"_¿Pero de qué hablas, Maka? Sabes bien que te gusta que Soul te mire de esa manera". _Gruñí internamente, aunque sabía que mi, metiche, conciencia tenía razón.

—¿Te has dado cuenta, Maka? —preguntó con una voz que hizo a mis piernas temblar, y casi hiperventilo.

—¿De-de qué?

—Ahora sí estamos completamente _solos_…

Sin haberme dado cuenta, Soul ya estaba muy cerca de mí. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida dejándome casi sin aliento, se veía tan sexy. Se acercó otro poco a mí y sus labios encontraron los míos en un beso desesperado y apasionado. Obviamente le correspondí, al mismo tiempo que abría mi boca para darle paso a su lengua.

Y una vez más pude disfrutar del delicioso y adictivo sabor de Soul. Gemí un poco cuando sentí las manos de mi compañero abandonar mis mejillas y situarse en mis caderas, por debajo de mi blusa. Llevé mis manos detrás de su nuca y lo junté más a mí, tenía una extraña sensación de abandono en mi cuerpo y sabía que él podía quitármela.

A pesar de todo, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Nos separamos al sentir la inminente falta de oxigeno, Soul limpió el hilito de saliva que había quedado en mis labios y me sonrió. Suspiré mientras revolvía su blanco cabello a la par que él besaba y marcaba mi cuello.

Gemí y me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí como levantaba mi pierna y la enredaba en su cadera. No pude evitar jadear al momento que él restregó su erección contra mi intimidad, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos mientras sus manos subían mi blusa dejando mi sujetador expuesto.

Lo escuché gruñí y caí en cuenta de que estábamos a punto de hacer "eso" en medio de la playa.

—No…no, Soul. ¡Es-espera! —susurré en su oído, mientras trataba de separarme de él. Pero mis intentos no dieron resultado, puesto que mi compañero era más fuerte que yo. —No-no podemos hacerlo a-aquí.

Entonces sentí como se separaba de mi cuello y me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

—No me digas que no tienes esa _fantasía_ de hacerlo en medio de la playa. —murmuró candentemente contra mi cuello. Me sonrojé e intenté desviar la mirada.

—No lo sé… nun-nunca había pensado en eso…—en un instante el color se me fue por completo a las mejillas—¡Joder Soul! —gimoteé cuando él mordió mi hombro y volvía a restregarse contra mí, excitándome aun más.

—Pues ve pensando donde te gustaría hacerlo. —"_Si tan sólo supieras_". Me estremecí cuando su lengua comenzaba a saborear mi cuello y subió hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—¡Escúchame, por favor! —Exclamé, él suspiró y se separó a regañadientes de mí. —Debemos hablar primero con Shinigami-sama para explicarle todo, exceptuando algunas cosas, y después haremos todo lo que tú quieras. —Sus ojos brillaron, mientras me sonreía.

—Vale.

Caminamos tomados de las manos —cosa que me sorprendió— hasta la cabaña. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado fuera? Demasiado, por lo visto. Suspiré una vez que llegamos hasta el baño, donde marqué en el espejo el número y esperamos a qué Shinigami-sama nos contestara.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Shinigami-sama con voz infantil.

—Buenas tardes.

—No esperaba tener noticias de ustedes tan pronto. —confesó mientras nos señalaba con uno de sus grandes dedos. —Pensé que se comunicarían hasta mañana.

—Sí, pero Maka tiene algo que decirle. —Abrí los ojos apresuradamente, ¡jodido Soul cobarde! Siempre era yo la que tenía que hablar. Le lancé una rápida mirada matadora, él desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Maka-chan? —El dios de la muerte ladeó la cabeza.

—Pues verá, nosotros decidimos —remarqué ambas palabras— que lo mejor era dejar ir a la bruja. Porque ella no había hecho nada malo, salvo dar un par de sustos, pero no creo que eso era motivo para matarle.

Soul y yo esperamos una negativa, un regaño e incluso un Shinigami-chop por parte de él.

—Hum… ¡Está bien~! —canturreó completamente divertido—. ¿Creen que ya deberíamos enviar a las personas a su hogar?

Iba a responder, pero Soul me interrumpió.

—Yo creo que lo mejor sería esperar un día más. Así estaremos seguros que la bruja ya no anda por aquí y que tampoco haya rastro del hechizo.

El Dios dudó por unos instantes, pero luego asintió enérgicamente.

—Tienes razón, Soul-kun. Espero noticias de ustedes muy pronto.

Asentimos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero antes de que la imagen desapareciera del espejo escuché la melosa voz de mi padre. No pude evitar poner cara de desagrado al igual que mi compañero.

—¡Makita~! —chilló, mientras alargaba la ultima vocal de ese estúpido apodo. —Papá te extraña mucho, hija, ya quiero que regreses.

—Regresó en unos cuantos días. —le expliqué.

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz, pero su voz cambió a una más fría cuando miró a Soul. —Más te vale no tocar a mi bebé, Evans. Te tengo muy vigilado.

"_Si tan sólo supiera"._

—Cállate viejo. —Soul chaqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con gesto despreocupado.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¡¿Te has atrevido a tocar a mi hija? ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡La próxima vez que te vea te voy a castrar, te lo juro! —fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

—Bien, ahora sé que terminaré castrado. —murmuró con algo de miedo, sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No lo hará, confía en mí. —le guiñé un ojo y me mordí el labio inferior. Él gruñó con fuerza.

—¿Me estás provocando, Makita? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, hasta el grado de acorralarme en la pared más cercana. Posé mis manos detrás de su cabeza y volví a sonreír.

—Tal vez. —Y me besó. Le correspondí con la misma pasión y desespero, abriendo mi boca para darle espacio a su lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se movían en un frenesí desesperado, nos deseábamos bastante y eso se podía sentir en el aire cada vez que estábamos juntos. Nos separamos unos momentos para tomar aire pero nos volvimos a juntar luego de unos cuantos minutos.

Soul puso su frente contra la mía, mientras yo me perdía en su mirada carmesí. Le di un tierno beso en los labios y él me los correspondía de la misma manera. Por unos momentos, sus ojos se abandonaron de los míos.

Cuando miré hacia donde él estaba viendo no pude evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza divertida, era un pervertido, pero así me enamoró.

**… **

Gemí con fuerza cuando lo sentí adentrarse en mí una vez más. Su frenético vaivén me volvía, completamente, loca. El agua de la regadera resbalando por nuestros cuerpos hacia la situación más candente, mis piernas las cuales estaban aferradas en su cintura —ya que estábamos contra la pared— apretaron su agarre una vez más.

Nos besamos con desesperación, mientras él salía y volvía a meterse en mi interior, eché la cabeza hacia atrás provocando que él lamiera la piel que se atravesaba en su vista, bajó lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos para chuparlos y saborearlos, para después embestirme con fuerza.

Jadeé en su oído y Soul gruñó en el mío, demostrándome cuanto lo estaba disfrutando. La sensación de ser uno era indescriptible e inigualable, estaba segura que jamás me volvería a sentir así con un chico.

Hasta que luego de unas embestidas más llegué al cielo, Soul me acompañó minutos después, mientras se corría en mi interior y yo lo recibí sin importarme las consecuencias.

Sentí su errática respiración en mi cuello y me permití sonreí, me sentía simplemente genial al saber que era yo la que le provocaba esas reacciones a Soul. Las chicas del Shibusen seguramente sentirían envidia de mí.

—Te amo. —murmuró en mi oído y después mordió mi lóbulo.

—Yo también. —le correspondí, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. No quería separarme nunca más de él.

Estiró su mano para cerrar el grifo acto seguido me miró con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en los labios. Y, sin dejar que yo me bajara o separara nuestros cuerpos, se encaminó hasta su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada como para reclamarle algo, así que en vez de gritarle me dejé consentir por él. No sabía cuando volvería a pasar.

* * *

Un extraño ruido hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe, pero los volví a cerrar cuando el sol me dio de lleno en el rostro, pasé una de mis manos por los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, todo era normal.

Así que sin más, me volví a recostar sobre el pecho de Soul. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y lo único que tapaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos era una sábana blanca, sólo nos cubría de la cintura para abajo, puesto que mis pechos estaban contra su torso. Suspiré cansadamente y cerré los ojos preparándome para dormir.

Unos cuantos segundos después, la puerta se cayó por completo al suelo, Soul se levantó de golpe, y ambos nos percatamos de algo. Black Star y Tsubaki nos miraban completamente sorprendidos y algo sonrojados.

Mi compañero y yo nos quedamos de piedra, mientras que me abrazaba al pecho de Soul para evitar que se me viera algo indebido.

—¡Hey chicos! —Esa voz se me hizo conocida y provenía del pasillo, abrí los ojos apresuradamente, era Kid.— ¿Encontraron a Soul y Ma…ka?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al vernos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¡Oh por Dios! El día no podía ir peor. Eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que las gemelas Thompson y Chrona llegaron y nos miraron de la misma manera.

"_¡Trágame tierra!". _

* * *

**M**uchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, dears, se les agradece muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^. Espero que podamos llegar a los 200 reviews, estaría encantadísima de leerlos y responderlos todos. Nos queda un capítulo y el epílogo para terminar D; qué triste x3. Bueno, que tengan muy día, darlings.

**P**D: Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de Erase una vez.

**E**scuchando: La Fox, Babasonicos.

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	11. Chapter 1O

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes(excepto Lubia) le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. La historia es completamente mía._

_**Advertencia: **__Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas._

No puedo creer que este ya sea el último capítulo ;A; me siento bien cool *-*. Espero que les guste, sólo me falta escribir algunas partes del epílogo y lo subo n_n. Por mientras, disfrúten la lectura :D, aunque es más como relleno xD, puesto que sólo amor en este cap *-*.

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por los alertas, favoritos&reviews C:.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Capítulo 1O: Me haces tanto bien.**_

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí, una vez más, la mirada acusadora de Liz sobre mí. Maka y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, evitando a toda costa los penetrantes ojos azules de la pistola demoniaca.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Quién hablará primero? —Preguntó, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados, casi podía jurar que había rabia en ellos.

Maka y yo nos miramos fijamente, y después desviamos la mirada hacia el lado contrario. No teníamos nada que explicar o contar, no iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestras intimidades. Además, los chicos habían acabado medio traumados al encontrarnos desnudos en un cama, y no quería generales un trauma más. _No gracias._

Kid estaba sentado en una esquina acompañado de Chrona, ambos murmuraban algo así como "no sé cómo lidiar con dos chicos desnudos en una misma cama", Black Star estaba medio ido, sentado en el sofá que estaba frente a nosotros, con una Tsubaki desencajada a su lado. Y bueno, Patty reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de su hermana mayor.

Suspiré, asqueado de toda la incómoda situación. ¿Por qué Elizabeth se interesaba tanto en nuestra vida privada/sexual?

—¿Qué rayos quieres saber? —Gruñí, desafiando a Liz con la mirada.

—Quiero, no, exijo saber, el porqué Maka y tú estaban en una cama ¡Desnudos! —Exclamó, alzando los brazos.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Pregunté, alzando una ceja. ¿Acaso no le había enseñado cómo se hacían los bebés?

Los ojos azules de Elizabeth brillaron, parecía emocionada.

—Eso quiere decir qué ustedes… —cortó la frase, para luego señalarnos con su dedo índice —¡Son novios! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos!

Los demás chicos salieron de su trance y nos miraron con una sonrisa, al parecer a todos les alegraba que nosotros tuviéramos una relación. No, era más como si supieran qué Maka y yo terminaríamos juntos. Lógico no era, mi compañera nunca mostró sentirse atraída hacia mí, y yo, en ese tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que sentía por ella.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Kid, saliendo de su asombro y mirándonos con una sonrisa sincera. Mi compañera desvió la mirada, estaba completamente sonrojada y evitaba a toda costa la mirada de los chicos. —Pero tienen suerte que Death Scythe no pudiera venir, me imagino que te hubiera castrado al encontrarte así con su "pequeña Maka".

—¿El viejo verde? —Pregunté, a la par que sentía varios escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

Kid asintió.

—Él quería venir porque tenía ganas de ver a su "inocente y pequeña hija", pero mi padre le dijo que no.

"_Gracias, Shinigami-sama. Gracias"_

—Po-por cierto. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —murmuró Maka, mirando fijamente a Kid. Él se aclaró la garganta y puso su típica pose simétrica. Pobre chico enfermo…

—Shinigami-sama dijo que como ustedes ya habían acabado con la misión, tendríamos esas merecidas vacaciones. —Exclamó Liz, emocionada, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro por la cabaña. Su pequeña hermana comenzó a reír como sicópata e imitó a Liz.

—Pensé que las vacaciones sólo serían para Maka y para mí.

—Sueña, Soul. —Elizabeth me sacó la lengua como niña pequeña.

Me crucé de brazos y bufé molesto. No era justo, Maka y yo habíamos hecho la misión, ellos sólo venían de arrimados. Está bien, lo admito. Lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo a solas con mi compañera.

—_Chiquillo pervertido ~._ —Se burló el diablillo, dentro de mi cabeza.

—Por cierto —habló Kid —Probablemente los habitantes de la isla lleguen acá por la mañana, mi padre les ha dado luz verde para que puedan regresar.

Maka y yo asentimos. Pero luego de unos momentos, Liz arrastró a Maka hacia una de las habitaciones, las demás chicas las siguieron. Yo intenté detenerlas cuando mi compañera me miró en señal de auxilio, pero Elizabeth me lanzó una mirada como diciendo: "Si te acercas te golpeo".

Kid, Black Star y yo escuchamos los gritos, lamentos y chillidos de mi técnico provenientes de la habitación, a los tres nos bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

—Parece que Liz está masacrando a Maka, o algo parecido… —murmuró Black Star, con miedo.

—Lo sé. —murmuramos Kid y yo, al unísono.

—A todo esto… ¿Cómo fue qué terminaron juntos? —Black Star me miró fijamente, pidiéndome una explicación. —Quiero decir, yo no me imaginaba que tenías sentimientos de amor hacia Maka.

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, levemente incomodo. No me gustaba hablar de mi vida personal y menos de mis sentimientos.

—Pues para ser sincero, yo no sabía que sentía exactamente por ella, pero la bruja nos dio una mano y nos hizo ver lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro. —Me sinceré, a la par que rascaba mi nuca y paseaba mi vista por todo el living.

—¿La bruja? —Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron, como si hubiera dicho algo inverosímil de creer. Asentí y los miré fijamente.

—Eso es nuevo. —Comentó Kid.

—See, en realidad, la bruja no era tan mala como aparentaba. Desbordaba amor. —Bromeé.

—¡Esas cosas no se preguntan, Elizabeth Thompson! —Gritó Maka, histéricamente. Nosotros dimos un salto por el susto y miramos en dirección de la habitación. —¡No, no voy a calmarme, esas cosas no se preguntan, son personales!

Y acto seguido, una Maka muy encabronada salió del cuarto maldiciendo y murmurando cientos de cosas que no llegué a comprender, por un momento me dio la impresión que estaba hablando varios idiomas a la vez.

—¿Maka? —Mi compañera me lanzó una mirada asesina, casi me recordó a la niña del exorcista o a _Emily Rose_. Salió de la cabaña sin dirigirnos la palabra y cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que el eco resonara por todo el living. ¿Qué cosa le había preguntado Liz para que actuara de esa manera?

—Dios, la plana realmente está enojada. —Habló el chico estrella, mirando hacia la puerta, Kid y yo también miramos en esa dirección.

—Te admiro, Soul. No todos los hombres tienen el valor de tener una novia con ese carácter.

—¿Gracias?

Un par de minutos después las chicas salieron de la habitación, nos miraron fijamente. Tsubaki aun tenía esa mirada desencajada y Chrona, pues ella siempre con su cara de traumada. Yo miré a Liz y ella me sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Le reclamé.

—Nada, sólo le pregunté algunas cosas. —Dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

—Ya me imagino que tipo de "cosas". —Le gruñí, de alguna manera, en todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos, Elizabeth Thompson aprendió a sacarme de mis casillas con facilidad. Aunque sabía que sólo lo hacía porque era su "pasatiempo" cuando estaba aburrida.

—Como sea, creo que deberías traer a Maka de regreso, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar. —Canturreó felizmente.

Chaqueé la lengua, molesto, y caminé hasta la puerta, dispuesto a buscar a mi compañera. Sabía de antemano que podía ganarme un _Maka-Chop _por parte de mi técnico, pero no me importó. Lo más importante era asegurarme que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

Caminé un par de metros, hasta el punto de alejarme por completo de la cabaña. Un tiempo después, logré divisar la figura de Maka a lo lejos, estaba sentada frente al mar y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No tenía los zapatos puestos y gracias a esto sus pies se mojaban.

_Que tonta._

—Si te sigues mojando los pies así te vas a enfermas, tonta. —La regañé, ella volteó a mirarme sorprendida y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero su mirada volvió al mar.

—Será mi problema.

—Pero yo tendré que cuidarte y estaré preocupado por ti. —Le dije, a la par que me sentaba a su lado. Una vez que me había sentado comencé a hacer pequeños huequitos en la tierra cada vez que enterraba mis dedos.

El silenció embargó el lugar por unos minutos, y de vez en cuando – por no decir todo el tiempo – era sustituido por el sonidos de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. El estar así, completamente solos y en silencio, al lado de Maka me gustaba. Era relajante y en el ambiente ya no se sentía la tensión que los chicos siempre mencionaban cada vez que estábamos mi técnico y yo juntos.

—Nee, Soul. —Me llamó, dejé de jugar con la tierra para voltear a verla, pero ella no me miraba. En cambio, observaba una conchita como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Me molesté un poco, pero lo dejé pasar. No entendía porque se había puesto así, y eso realmente me molestaba.

—¿Qué? —Contesté, seco.

—Te quiero. —Murmuró. La miré sorprendido y pude distinguir ese adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, sonreí un poco. Maka parecía un jitomate cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera.

La tomé por los hombros y la atraje a mi pecho, ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y aspiró, causándome cosquillas en el camino. No pude evitar soltar una risita sin querer, Maka también rió y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Hey… para ya, Maka. —Me quejé, tratando de aguantar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta. Pero ella no cedió, siguió haciendo lo mismo, entonces decidí mandar en su pequeño juego.

Desprevenida, la tomé y la giré dejándola acostada sobre la tierra, tomé ambas manos de mi compañera dejándolas por encima de su cabeza y arriba tenía las mías, entrelacé nuestros dedos y bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello donde comencé a hacer lo mismo que había hecho ella momentos antes.

Ella infló sus rojas mejillas, reclamándome en silencio. Pero no me importó, porque sabía que se estaba divirtiendo y yo sólo quería que mi compañera fuera feliz. Subí hasta su rostro y besé con delicadeza sus labios rosas, Maka no tardó en corresponder mi beso e invadir mi boca con su lengua.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, y se mezcló con los cientos de sensaciones que me recorrían en aquel momento, cuando mi lengua se rozó con la suya. Ella ahogó un gemido y apretó más fuerte mi mano, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en completa sintonía. Solté sus manos y automáticamente ella las colocó tras de mi nuca para estar mucho más cerca.

Separé nuestros labios para tomar el oxigeno que ambos necesitábamos y respiré en su boca, su aliento se mezcló con el mío y varias sensaciones invadieron mi cuerpo. Aún me resultaba difícil creer que ella provocara ese tipo de cambios en mí. Con cuidado y parsimonia, acaricié su rostro, Maka suspiró mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

Y entonces me hundí en ese mar verde que me volvía loco, me olvidé de todo quedando en mi mente únicamente ella. Me di cuenta que Maka era mi vida, la amaba demasiado y no quería perderla, por eso siempre me molestaba cuando ella tenía citas con chicos y llegaba hasta tarde. Aunque en esos momentos no lo aceptaba.

—¿Me vas a decir porque estabas enojada? —Pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

—Primero bésame. —Me pidió, y simplemente no pude negarme. La besé acariciando sus labios lentamente con los míos, los besos eran meramente tiernos y sensuales, sin ir más allá. No podíamos tener sexo con libertad mientras los chicos estuvieran en la isla.

Pero ella debió de haber leído mi mente, sin que yo hiciera nada, Maka intensificó el beso, volviendo a juntar nuestras lenguas. Tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos, me separé sorprendido y la miré fijamente.

—¿No me habías dicho que una de tus fantasías era hacerlo en medio de la playa?

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, además los chicos… —No continué porque sus labios chocaron con los míos y volví a olvidarme de todo. Excepto de ella.

—No digas nada y hazme el amor aquí mismo, no me importa. —Sonreí y comencé a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la estorbosa ropa, al mismo tiempo que besaba y marcaba su cuello a mi antojo. De alguna u otra forma tenía que marcar mi territorio. —Además ellos no conocen el lugar como nosotros, se perderían.

Volví a sonreír y dejé un pequeño y casto beso en su cuello.

Regresé a su rostro, y la besé mientras mis manos se encargaban de abrir uno por uno los botones de su camiseta dejando su sujetador de encaje casi transparente a plena vista. Gruñí excitado al mirar sus pezones sonrosados, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse duros bajo mi tacto.

Cansado de la tela de su sujetador decidí quitárselo, y le agradecí con un beso el que se hubiera puesto ese con el broche por delante. Lentamente comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda al sentir mis labios contra su piel.

Mordí su pezón izquierdo y ella gimió con fuerza, mientras sus largas y suaves piernas se enredaban en mi cintura. Aproveché ese movimiento para acariciarlas muy despacio y subir hasta sus muslos. Las manos de Maka comenzaron a alzar mi camisa hasta sacarla por completo, dejando mi torso desnudo.

Le sonreí y ella me correspondió. Mi compañera posó sus brazos tras mi cuello mientras sus labios buscaban los míos con desesperación, correspondí su beso y lamí su labio inferior. Maka abrió su boca y nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse.

Sus caderas se movieron y nuestros sexos se rozaron. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo, en aquel momento deseé arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía, pero quería hacerlo despacio.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus bragas y, muy lentamente, acaricié su entrada por encima de la tela mojada. Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda, profundicé la caricia hundiendo mi dedo dentro de su caliente y mojado centro. Ella gimoteó y enterró sus cortas uñas en mi espalda.

Moví mi dedo índice contra su clítoris lo que provocó que ella volviera a arquear la espalda y gimiera en mi oído con fuerza. Sonreí y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja con calma, enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras mi dedo seguía moviéndose con fuerza dentro de Maka.

—¡So-Soul! —Gimió, con la voz ahogada.

—Te amo —murmuré, contra la piel de su cuello, e ingresé otro dedo en su interior y comencé a moverlos más rápido.

El fuerte gemido que Maka soltó me hizo dar cuenta que ya había llegado al cielo. Saqué mis pegajosos y húmedos dedos de su interior, mientras miraba el adorable sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Maka respiraba rápidamente, tratando de conseguir un poco de oxigeno para sus pulmones, pero apenas había recuperado un poco me besó con desesperación. Sus manos fueron directo al botón de mi pantalón y, sin titubear, lo desabrochó.

—Tranquila. —me burlé, con la voz ronca debido a la excitación que sentía.

—Ca-cállate. —me regañó, desviando la mirada y bajando el cierre de mi pantalón. —Recuerda que no podemos tardar mucho.

Suspiré.

—Tienes razón, yo que quería hacerte el amor lentamente. —Ella se sonrojó, mientras yo alzaba su falda y quitaba sus húmedas bragas. Me bajé el pantalón junto con los bóxers y me acomodé entre sus piernas.

Y con un beso, la penetré por completo. Maka se arqueó contra mi pecho mientras su respiración se tensaba por un momento. Me quedé quieto en su interior para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a mí, pero casi me resultaba imposible el no moverme. Sentir su humedad rodeándome me hacía perder la cordura.

Pronto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las mías, con desesperación. Tomé eso como mi pase para continuar, así que eso hice. Salí de su interior para volver a meterme con una fuerte embestida, comenzando un vaivén desesperado. Ella gimió y me besó con pasión, a lo que yo le correspondí con el mismo deseo.

Lamí sus pezones duros mientras mis manos se entretenían con la piel de su cintura y piernas. Maka se aferró a mis hombros, enterrando sus uñas en ellos provocando que yo soltara un gemido.

Sus ojos verdes entreabiertos estaban completamente oscuros por el deseo, y sabía que los míos estaban en la misma situación. Sus gemidos y gritos eran callados cada vez que juntaba mis labios contra los de ella. Su interior se apretaba constantemente entre cada embestida que daba, fascinándome.

—¡Ah, Soul! —Gimió, en mi oído. —¡Más!

Aumenté las embestidas y sentí mi miembro palpitar en su interior, el cielo estaba demasiado cerca. La besé e introduje mi lengua en su boca para volver a saborearla, todo de ella me volvía loco, desde su delicioso sabor hasta el sonido que producía cada vez que gemía.

Su interior apretó con fuerza mi sexo, provocando que un gruñido escapara de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Maka era tan estrecha.

Hasta que un par de embestidas después ambos tocamos el cielo. En pleno frenesí del éxtasis sus paredes internas se apretaron por completo aprisionando mi miembro y atrayéndolo más en su interior. Ella se arqueó mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban más fuerte alrededor de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que yo me liberaba dentro de ella.

Sin fuerzas, caí sobre su cuerpo, pero procuré no dejar todo mi peso sobre ella. Dejé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, aún disfrutando de los pequeños temblores que el orgasmo había provocado. La respiración de Maka era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, por un momento llegué a pensar que se saldría de ahí.

Pero cambié de opinión al ver la expresión de felicidad que se había formado en el rostro de Maka. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su boca se dibujó en una linda sonrisa, ella estaba mejor que bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuando fue que las nubes llenas de agua taparon el sol, todo a mí alrededor desaparecía una vez que estaba cerca de ella. Maka provocaba cientos de sentimientos en mí y uno de esos era el amor, no estaba muy seguro de cuando mi mejor amiga se había convertido en el amor de mi vida.

Inconscientemente sonreí.

Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la besé muy despacio en esa zona, provocándole cosquillas.

—Te amo, Soul. —Murmuró ella, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso suave y tierno.

—Yo también. —Le respondí, cuando terminamos de besarnos. —¿Pero sabes? Creo que es mejor regresar, los chicos deben estar desesperados.

Maka suspiró, con flojera.

—Tienes razón.

Salí de su interior y una vez que nos paramos comenzamos a vestirnos. Cuando terminamos, caminamos de regreso a la cabaña para encontrarnos con los chicos, pero Maka rosó su mano con la mía, la tomé y le di un leve apretón. Ella se sonrojó y me miró pero yo no le devolví la mirada, de por sí ya era vergonzoso hacerlo.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir porqué estabas enojada?

—No estaba enojada. —Suspiró, Maka.

Alcé una ceja y la miré fijamente.

—Pues tu humor decía todo lo contrario, cariño. —Ironicé.

—Es sólo que pensaba en qué pasará con nosotros en el futuro, dime, ¿qué pasaría si lo nuestro no funcionara? ¿Dejaríamos de ser amigos? ¿Terminaríamos como mis padres? —Maka bajó la mirada, haciendo que su fleco cubriera sus hermosos ojos.

Sonreí torcidamente. Qué tonta, Maka, que tonta. ¿En serio pensaba que la dejaría ir fácilmente?, por supuesto que no, no dejaría ir a alguien que había cambiado tanto mi vida.

Detuve mi paso y mi compañera hizo lo mismo, su mirada preocupada llegó hasta mis ojos y cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, la interrumpí:

—Hey Maka… —Le llamé, antes de llegar.

—¿Sí?

—"_Me haces tanto bien y jamás te dejaré ir."._

* * *

-Se esconde tras un bote de basura(?)- ok no xD Hello, darlings *-*

¿Cómo están? Espero que súper genial ^^, espero me perdonen por tardar tanto y encima dejar un capítulo de relleno y ramdon xD. Bueno ewé perdón por la tardanza, en serio QwQ es que comencé a ver un anime que se llama _Ao no Exorcist_ (yo soy la señora de Rin Okumura, obvio ;D) y me traumé con él *-*, lo amo el prota es mega sexy *Q*, además ._. me vi tres animes yaoi en dos días(_Junjou Romantica_ 1 y 2. _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_) y me enamoré *www* xD.

En fin, dejo de divagar ewe. Muchas gracias por los 2O7 reviews ;u;. Prometo no tardar con el epílogo y con las continuaciones de los demás, ¿vale? bueno me voy al Facebook, si gustan pueden agregarme n.n, búsquenme como _Maka' Kagamine_. :3

PD: Perdón por cambiar el rating sin avisar, pero creo que está mejor en M xD.

Escuchando: Feliz entre tus piernas - Estopa.

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	12. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes(excepto Lubia) le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. La historia es completamente mía._

_**Advertencia: **__Ligero OoC, por parte de Soul y Maka. Escenas algo pervertidas a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas._

_**I **__really sorry :(, se supone que subiría esto hace como un mes. Pero he tenido algunos problemas en casa y casi no puedo usar la pc, me fue difícil terminar el epílogo a tiempo, así que les pido una enorme disculpa de tamaño mundial(?). Sé que muchos lo esperaban, así que aquí se los dejo. :)._

_Y para el epilogo tenemos una pequeña reflexión de Maka, ¡Disfruten! _

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por los alertas, favoritos&reviews C:.

_**M**__aki-chan._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paradise Island.**_

_**Epílogo.**_

**…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**T**_res semanas después._

Suspiré y me di la vuelta sólo para que él me recibiera entre sus brazos. Me gustaba como la calidez de su cuerpo embriagaba el mío dejándome una sensación difícil de explicar, pero que era fácil de disfrutar. Realmente me costaba creer que Soul y yo tuviéramos una relación, más allá de ser técnico y arma, de mejores amigos o simplemente amantes. No, ahora éramos novios.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho meses atrás que terminaría de esa manera con mi compañero, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en estar junto a él, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de terminar como mis padres. No debía pensar en eso, tenía que dejar de hurgar en lo que podría ser el futuro y concentrarme en el presente.

Pero algo difícil hacerlo...

Soul murmuró algo entresueños como niño pequeño, me reí bajito para no despertarlo. Mi arma podía ser idiota, pervertido, malpensado, malo en clases y demasiado burlón, pero, además de eso, era lindo cuando se lo proponía —aunque él nunca lo aceptaría—, aparte de que su personalidad _cool_ —y algo _retorcida_— lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que el sueño me venciera. Pero no lo logré. En cambio me revolví entre los brazos de Soul para poder mirarlo fijamente; tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado o peleando en su sueño. Decidí dejar un beso en su frente para que volviera a su estado normal, y lo logré.

Entonces, bajé mis labios un poco más hasta llegar a los suyos y dejé un beso. Lo sentí reír contra mis labios y me separé al instante, sonrojada. Él me miraba sonriente con sus ojos brillando de una manera especial.

—Buena forma de despertarme, ojalá lo hicieras todos los días. —Soul sonrió.

—Para la próxima lo haré con un _Maka-Chop_, a ver si te gusta. —Esta vez sonreí yo, mientras él miraba asustado. —Era broma, tonto.

Solté una carcajada al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer a su lado, en la cama.

—Pues a mí no me pareció gracioso, mala mujer. —Él se puso encima de mí alzando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y capturó mi cuerpo entre el suyo. Intenté moverme, pero Soul no me lo permitió, en cambio me besó con pasión mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca.

Gemí y comencé a llevar el ritmo de su lengua. Su cuerpo se restregaba contra el mío excitándome de sobremanera, sólo Soul sabía cómo lograrlo. Pronto su boca abandonó la mía y la llevó por todo mi cuello dejando marcas rojas por todo el camino. Sus manos abrieron lentamente uno a uno los botones de mi camiseta —que en realidad era de él— mientras que sus labios se entretenían con la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Sus besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde se entretuvo un rato. Sus largos y fríos dedos acariciaron por encima de mis bragas, me arqueé de placer al mismo tiempo que un latigazo de placer me recorría por completo. Ese hombre terminaría por matarme.

No estuve muy segura del momento en el cual mis pantaletas habían desaparecido quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Pude sentir un ligero sonrojo cuando Soul bajó hasta mi intimidad, lamiendo toda mi piel.

Jadeé cuando su lengua lamió los labios que se encontraban entre mi entrepierna.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta tu sabor? —Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro cuando observó mi sonrojo hacerse más evidente. Soul me estaba _matando_.

Lo tomé del rostro tan sólo para acercarlo a mí y besarlo con pasión. Bueno, también aproveché para quitarle la fastidiosa prenda que nos separaba. Entonces, sólo así, pude sentir su sexo rozándose contra el mío, provocando un gemido de nuestra parte.

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse una vez, moviéndose al mismo ritmo desesperado. Soul me tomó por las caderas para poder penetrarme, me arqueé y gimoteé cuando lo sentí dentro de mí por completo.

Él embistió suavemente mandando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Sus besos se centraron en mi cuello, dejando mi boca para que pudiera gemir su nombre —lo cual no tardé en hacer—. Sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos siendo acompasados con mis caderas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban amoldados a la perfección, estaba segura que realmente éramos el uno para el otro.

Pronto nos hundimos en una danza acompasada, moviéndonos al mismo ritmo. Los movimientos se aceleraron al igual que nuestras respiraciones, las cuales se volvían cada vez más pesadas. Mis gemidos y pequeños gritos eran sofocados cuando él me besaba con desesperación. Sus besos lograban hacer que me desconectara por completo de la realidad y en lo único que podía pensar era en él y en lo bien que me sentía a su lado.

Luego de un par de erráticos movimientos logramos llegar al nirvana. Me revolví en la cama mientras me arqueaba de placer, en cambio, Soul gruñó enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y se vertió dentro de mí.

Nos miramos fijamente con una sonrisa medio tonta en el rostro.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Y lo amaba demasiado.

_**-&…**_

Mientras los chicos se divertían en la playa yo aproveché para caminar un rato y pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y comencé a caminar hasta alejarme por completo de todas las personas.

Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo. Las nubes parecían danzar felices en el cielo, mientras que el sonriente sol se les unía. De un momento a otro la vida parecía sonreírme. Estar junto a Soul era maravilloso, lo admito. Pero el miedo seguía ahí. Tenía miedo de terminar como mis padres, separada del amor de mi vida y en constantes peleas.

Al pensar en eso sentí un extraño nudo en el estomago.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Deberías dejar de pensar en el futuro y dedicarte a disfrutar de tu presente. —Quité la vista del cielo y miré a la mujer que me había hablado.

Pestañé incrédula cuando reconocí a Lubia. Estaba incluso más bonita que la primera vez que la vi. Ahora su pelo violáceo caía en graciosos chinos por su espalda, sus ojos —que ahora eran color verde— me miraban divertidos y con una singular chispa. Y bueno, su cuerpo aun seguía causándome envidia.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Es obvio, además conozco a tu madre, somos buenas amigas, me ha contado todo de su vida. —confesó, mirándome con dulzura. —Estoy segura que si tú y Soul se esfuerzan su vida juntos será mucho mejor que cualquier otra. Contando, también, que tu compañero es un gran chico.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunté, mirando mis manos e ignorando el hecho que mamá tenía como amiga a una bruja, después le preguntaría.

—Por supuesto, linda. Échale ganas en demostrarle a Soul lo gran mujer que eres, para que nunca te deje. Verás cómo te funciona.

Sonreí, mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Shinigami-sama tenía razón, ella no era una bruja como las demás. Tenía un gran instinto maternal y un extraño poder…

—Gracias, Lu.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

—De nada, querida.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunté, por pura curiosidad.

—Viajaré, conquistaré corazones, romperé algunos. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. —Contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No pude evitar una risita.

—Sólo cuidado con lo que haces, eh.

—No te preocupes, no usaré magia. —Lubia sonrió, y yo le creí.

Platicamos durante unos minutos más, sus historias eran interesantes y la forma tan graciosas en las que las contaba lo hacían aun más. Me contó la forma en la que se había conocido con mamá y como llegaron a ser amigas. Tal vez sería como mamá y tendría de amiga a una bruja. Tiempo después Lu se despidió de mí, prometiendo que iría a visitarnos algún día al departamento.

Cuando ella desapareció yo regresé a la playa con mis amigos. Soul fue el primero en recibirme, preocupado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—Fui a caminar.

—¿Caminar? —Asentí.

—Necesitaba pensar y quería estar sola. No fui muy lejos de aquí. —Le expliqué, sonriendo. Me sentía extrañamente bien después de hablar con Lubia, ella era una muy buena consejera.

Soul suspiró.

—¡La próxima vez avísame, me tenías preocupado y además…!

No lo dejé continuar ya que había aplastado mis labios contra los suyos. El beso fue tierno, nada más. No quería que Soul se emocionara demasiado porque estábamos a nada de regresar a Death City, nuestras pequeñas vacaciones se habían acabado y en el Shibusen nos necesitaban.

Me separé de él y le besé la mejilla.

—¡Hey par de tortolos! —Nos gritó la voz de Liz. —Rápido o se nos va el vuelo.

Mi compañero y yo negamos con la cabeza, esa Liz no tenía remedio.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, el departamento nos espera. —murmuró, mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sintiendo una calidez surgir desde mi pecho. Su alma y la mía estaban unidas más allá de una simple resonancia, estaban unidas por el amor.

Y ahora lo sabía.

—Por cierto, habrá que ver cómo reacciona Spirit cuando le digas que estamos saliendo.

Soul detuvo su paso y tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso no se lo esperaba, bueno, alguno de los dos terminaría con una enciclopedia enterrada en la cabeza. Sonreí, imaginándome la escena.

Eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo…

_**F**_in.

* * *

**E**xtrañaré a Lubia :(, como me costó hacer ese personaje xD. Es cortito porque se me estaba secando el cerebro mientras lo escribía, además ahora ando preparando dos One-shot para halloween *-*. En fin, quizás muchos se hayan decepcionado del final, pero a mí me gustó ya no quería tantas vueltas al asunto, así que simplemente decidí dejarlo así. :)

So, darlings, muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta historia, ver tantos reviews en tan pocos capítulos es realmente emocionante y las ganas de llorar están ahí, pero no lo hago. Sólo me queda agradecer a todas esas personitas que lo siguieron desde un comienzo y las que se fueron metiendo poco a poco, muchas gracias de todo corazón. Ahora sí podré continuar las demás historias como _Remember Me_ y _SPICE!_

Y, entonces, ¿Un review de despedida estaría bien? :P

**E**scuchando: SPICE! (RAP ver) – Kaguryan. (- es mi nuevo trauma(?).

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


End file.
